Slayers New
by Sarah K.S
Summary: My first Slayers fanfic!I doubt it'll really be that good, but I'd appreciate it if you'll read and review!
1. Chapter One of SN

Chapter 1 - Introduction To A New Adventure  
  
"So Xelloss...you said you know some about this ghost priestess you mentioned."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Then tell us what ya know."  
  
"Hmmm..." The purple-haired priest looked around at the group until he stopped at their new addition. A mysterious person, yet of great power. Anybody would be able to tell. Even a mere mortal. His aura was strong and somehow...familiar to Xelloss. However, it didn't really matter. As long as he didn't mess up his plans. Or morely, his lord's plans.  
  
Still, he had taken very accurate notes on the stranger. He carried an interesting and strange name which was Aleinas Lisill Enkis. His clothes... Black cloak attached to a shawl, kept together around him by a small silver circle brooch. Both were silver inside with silver borders at the bottom, and an 'S' pattern on the side borders drawn with the very same silver color. They even came with a completely black hood. The man also wore a handkerchief-mask, which he wore literally all the time along with his hood, making it impossible to see his face, even his hair. Mysterious, indeed.  
  
Even the cloak hid him mostly from view, normally. Though in his present seated state with one leg crossed over the other, you could see enough. He wore black pants which were tucked into his knee-high silver boots, and brown belt, and a leather pouch hung from his shoulder under the shawl and cloak. He had a second brown belt hanging loosely at his side, merely for the purpose of carrying his longsword. His longsword and scabbard, however, seemed to come as a set with the rest of his clothes.  
  
The sword's hilt was styled to look like a pair of wings, and apparantly was made out of a kind of... Silver? He couldn't really tell himself...but...it also seemed familiar somehow. It couldn't possibly be, because the scabbard was not familiar at all. It was black with a silver border at the top and bottom, and had the very same 'S' pattern as his cloak and shawl.  
  
Xelloss then looked further up. The man also wore silver gloves, but where they ended, he didn't know. Possibly at the shoulders. He also wore something black...maybe leather...but he wasn't sure what. His shawl was so low, it almost hid his upper body completely from sight. And, apparantly from what he could see yet, he did not wear any accesories such as bracelets, rings, necklaces, more belts, or anything. Not that he expected him to, he was a man after all. Although...a very slim one at that, much like the dear chimera, Zelgadiss Greywords, but somehow...more slim.  
  
Now, to continue onwards with the story rather than go rambling on about Aleinas... Xelloss saw that he was looking the other way as of the moment. Demo, he was sure that he would be listening once he started his story- telling.  
  
"Well what I've heard is that every full moon, a mysterious shadow appears somewhere near a lake they call the Chaotic Gatewater. And every time, a ghost appears there. They say that some have seen this ghost and spoken with her, even got an idea of her past."  
  
"Yes, and?"  
  
Still the curious and impatient one, eh, Lina? "Ah, well, it's an interesting past if I say so myself. She was born in the town of Gesnar, which was destroyed by a Mazoku, but she was somehow able to survive, by herself."  
  
"The poor dear! That is so unjust!"  
  
"Ahem, as I was saying.. She was brought up by a priest, afterwards, still being very young. She learned the way of the world, of magic, and of fighting. Later though, she snuck out and ran away in search of adventure."  
  
"Fighting? They taught how to fight at temples?"  
  
"Hai. Back in the old days, temples that taught self-defense and martial arts were a bit more popular than at present. It was believed that setting up seperate schools for those things would only disrupt the peace and harmony between children, and later on adults."  
  
"Oh, okay...um, I guess."  
  
"Good. Now to continue. She was taken in by dragons soon after. There is another rumor saying she fell in love with one of them. Nonetheless, she left them to live among humans. Taking jobs as a mercenary, assassin, spy, thief, and basically anything, she survived on her own with help from no others."  
  
"How could she!? After her hometown being destroyed, and being taken into a temple, how could she do such unjust and dishonorable things?"  
  
"Ahem...please, stop interupting. Where was I... Oh yes. For some particular, or maybe inparticular, reason, she had joined the Mazoku and fought against the Golden Dragon race. Maybe she was trying to save the Ancient Dragons, or maybe she was afraid the Mazoku would give them all slow, painful deaths. Who knows? It is known that she favored the Ancient Dragons, though, because no matter where I go, people say she wouldn't let harm come to a single being from that certain race."  
  
"Heh, either that, or she knew about the massacre of that race ahead of time, somehow."  
  
Xelloss took a moment to think about that. Somehow that seemed...familiar...Why have there been so many familiar things all of a sudden? "Yes, maybe. Well, either way, she must have found a certain Mazoku that was killing Ancient Dragons, because she managed to transform it into a human. During a certain period of time, the Mazoku had no choice but to follow the girl everywhere and do her every bidding. Until they made a deal. In exchange for the "Mazoku"'s "freedom", this human girl, could become very powerful without spells and such. And that is what happened."  
  
Xelloss looked up at the next person who interupted, who turned out to be....Aleinas?? And he was chuckling, too. That was interesting. "May I ask what is so funny?" The priest watched the other shake his head and reply to him grimly.  
  
"Nothing. I am simply amused."  
  
The next voice was Lina's.  
  
"Yeah? Well that's a lot to say considering you don't say much, and what does happen to come out of that mouth of yours is always something serious or stiff. No offense, but you don't really seem like the type to even smile."  
  
"...Well, I agree it is a lot to say. However, don't you find it entertaining that a Mazoku made a deal...with a human? Don't you think it would rather...trick...her into turning it back? And knowing Mazoku, this human would have been dead the moment she released it from humanity, although she would realize that earlier on and so -wouldn't- release it at all. So surely this story was based on rumors, old tales, and the imagination of the mind of a normal, old village man, no?"  
  
"Maybe, however, nonetheless, it is the only information I will give."  
  
"Oh? And why is that?"  
  
"'Tis all I heard."  
  
He had to choose his words carefully. Had that 'heard' been said as 'know', it would have been a lie, and lying just isn't what Xelloss did. What was it that he knew though? Well...to the readers at present...that is a secret yet to be uncovered. Then again, unfortunately, Xelloss found that he was confused with himself, as he himself couldn't figure out why it would have been a lie.  
  
"I see... Well, I shan't be the reason for the end of your storytelling. Please, do go on."  
  
"Thank you. Now... Yes, after gaining her new powers, she started working for a Mazoku for half a century, then a full century she goes back to that normal life among humans, training mostly to grow even more powerful. One of her powers were long life so...she decided to use her time usefully. She joined the Mazoku once more, and stayed, atleast for seven whole centuries, before going on a sudden rampage for revenge over death of a certain dragon, whom, as mentioned before, was rumored to be her love."  
  
"Oh my, the poor soul...but...still...no matter what, she shouldn't be doing such an unjust thi-"  
  
Zelgadiss sighed as he covered Amelia's mouth. "I wonder what Filia would have to say to that."  
  
Yes, the ex-priestess...the Golden Dragon... What would she have to say about that?  
  
"Go on, Xelloss."  
  
"Ah, yes. Anyway, her rampage seemed to have stopped all of a sudden. I've heard only a few rumors about that, but I believe the most interesting and less farfetched out of those would be...the ghost of her loved one coming to her and calming her down."  
  
"That's the least farfetched?"  
  
"Hai, most definitely."  
  
"Well...okay...doesn't seem very sensible though..."  
  
"Hai, but just because it's the least farfetched doesn't mean it has to be sensible."  
  
"....Hm...I guess so." Xelloss could see the annoyance in Lina's eyes at having to agree with him. However, she really couldn't hold anything against him about it, as he really was telling the truth, as usual.  
  
"See? Hm, where was I again? Ah, of course. After she was calmed, though, a Mazoku had felt threatened by the power she held, and so killed her. It is said that her death happened around a thousand years ago. The end of a mostly meaningless life, and the beginning of an absolutely self- meaningless wandering. Eventually leading her spirit to the temple we will be looking for."  
  
"Will be? We already are!" Xelloss only continued to smile as Lina grinned and then turned to Aleinas. "Okay, Aleinas. Now, you told us that you know where this temple is?"  
  
"Hai, the Lake of Moonlight Chaos."  
  
Lake of Moonlight Chaos? Heh...long title...these type of places always seemed to have long titles. Anyway... There?? "Demo, Aleinas-san, aren't Mazoku attracted to that place?"  
  
"Of course, the very reason why it is avoided all the time. They are mostly weak though...however, it's the number that is frightening. But even the bravest of them don't dare come near that lake at the time the temple appears."  
  
"How is it that you know this?"  
  
Ah, the third time Zelgadiss, dear, had spoken directly to Aleinas since they met two days ago.  
  
"Oh, I have my ways. All you have to do, see, is trust me. I guess that's a bit much to ask of you, though, as you seem to have a hard time trusting people. More especially..me. Mind if I ask, why?"  
  
A growl escaped the chimera's mouth as he replied Aleinas. "I have my reasons. Mind if I ask you to mind your own business?"  
  
"Of course you have your reasons, and no, I cannot, because I'm curious as to why you want to hide whatever it is you're hiding from me. And I am also curious as to why I am partially blamed for the group of bandits that attacked you before we met."  
  
"How?" Amelia blinked, Xelloss secretly wondered. "We were out of ear shot, weren't we?"  
  
Aleinas tugged lightly on her hood and a small point appeared. "I don't have ears like mine for nothing." Xelloss mentally chuckled a bit. So the man had ears similar to Zelgadiss's.  
  
He watched the chimera narrow his eyes at Aleinas, but Xelloss heard Lina speak first.  
  
"Elf? Dragon? Or what?"  
  
"Hm... I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Ah, the fourth time now!  
  
"I mean that I don't know. Maybe I'm one, maybe I'm the other, but you won't know because I won't say. I won't say because I don't want to. And I do have my reasons, for there are serious consequences of which neither of you could ever think of."  
  
"Hmph, he's almost as bad as Xelloss. Secret-keeper... I see no reason as to why he can't just tell us what he is."  
  
"How do you know I'm not worse?" Xelloss could tell that everybody, including himself, could sense the nice little smirk hidden behind that mask. This was all amusing, indeed, but it was slightly annoying...for this was usually around the same style of which he, himself, used to annoy others...not exactly the same, but somewhat. And...even that...seemed familiar... It was like he knew something, he had memories stored in his mind trapped and caged away behind a barrier which has a crack. A crack too small to be a leak, but big enough to make certain things familiar. Could it be? No, it couldn't. Not him. It would have been impossible for someone to block out his own memories. And besides, there were no spells for that, and the only one who could do that would be his own lord and master, and he knew she didn't...  
  
"You couldn't be. He's the most annoying fruitcake in the world." Xelloss snapped out of his thoughts and just continued to grin as he felt Zelgadiss's glare positioned on him.  
  
"Okay, okay, let's just get back to the main problem here." Apparantly Lina didn't want any delays like arguments or glaring or the sort. How...unlike...of her. He grinned in his mind. "Which way do we go first?"  
  
"Well first, we should leave town by the East Road. After some time, we will meet a fork. From there, I shall tell you the next step."  
  
Before anybody could complain, Lina spoke. "Fine. Come on, we've already gotten our supplies and I've had a large breakfast. Let's go!"  
  
Lina got up and left the tavern quickly, heading for the east side of town. After her was Gourry, followed by Xelloss, then Sarah.  
  
"...Zelgadiss-san, do you think we can trust him?"  
  
The hood and mask wearing chimera shook his head slowly as he got up from his seat. "I don't know, but he's the only other lead we've got...and personally, I'd rather trust his sure directions than Xelloss's supposedly thousand years crazy Mazoku mind."  
  
With that, the two left the tavern together. 


	2. Chapter Two of SN

Chapter 2 - Bandits and Mercenaries of Hundreds!  
  
Lina dusted off her hands as the group went onwards, leaving behind the mess of burnt and charred thieves.  
  
"That is the seventh time in one week already! These bandits are starting to get on my nerves..."  
  
"Do you think this could have anything to do with us looking for that temple?"  
  
Lina thought about Gourry's suggestion.  
  
"Maybe. Well, we'll find out sooner or later. So let's just keep going for now."  
  
A couple hours later...  
  
"Geez! That's the third time today!"  
  
"Demo, Lina-san, atleast we made it to the fork."  
  
Sighing, she replied, "Yeah, whatever. Aleinas, where do we go from here?" She looked towards their guide, whom was reading the sign in the middle of the fork. At hearing Lina's voice, he got up and pointed to the right.  
  
"We go through the forest."  
  
Xelloss perked an eyebrow. "The Woods of Eternity?"  
  
"..." Xelloss wondered at the momentary silence. Maybe this man knew the forest's old title? It was only a hundred years ago after all, and this person definitely wasn't human...not fully anyways. "Hai. Any objections?"  
  
"Yes, actually. These woo-"  
  
"Lina-san!" Everybody looked back the way they came to see a blonde- haired woman coming up the road. She carried an aqua-haired baby on her back.  
  
"Filia! What are you doing here? And with Val, too!"  
  
Filia ran up to Lina, smiling brightly.  
  
"I came to keep an eye on you, of course."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"You never know what kind of trouble you could get in, especially with that namagomi, Xelloss."  
  
Xelloss's eyebrow twitched. That ex-priestess still had to call him that... Zelgadiss and Amelia went over to the two women. Gourry made faces at the baby, making him laugh. Xelloss collected his composure and made his way over to Aleinas.  
  
"As I was saying, these woods are very dangerous, which I'm sure you'd know if you've been this way before. Wouldn't the other way be shorter?"  
  
"And stop at every single town we run into? Follow the road that goes all the way around this huge forest? By the time we reached the lake, it would be past full moon and we would have to wait as long as a month there. In a place where there are hundreds of Mazoku. And then Lina and the others wouldn't stand a chance against whatever's at that temple, -if- they get through that whole month alive. Going through the woods would be more dangerous, but more quick, and there would be enough time to heal up before full moon rises. So don't argue with me, Xelloss. This is the best way."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Hey, Aleinas, come over here!"  
  
"Please excuse me." Xelloss nodded and stepped aside as Aleinas went to stand next to Lina. That man...that person...he was starting to worry...but he shook his head and just kept on grinning. No matter how powerful, he couldn't be as powerful as himself, nor as clever. If ever anything came up...all he would have to do, was step in, and...kill... He mentally smirked. What a delightful word, kill. But torture was always above...torture was entertainment, food, kill, was just a sport. But on to other things..  
  
"Aleinas, this is Filia, Filia, this is our guid to the temple, Aleinas."  
  
"Hello, pleased to meet you."  
  
"Truly a pleasure." Xelloss watched from his spot by the sign at the fork in the road. He thought he could sense a frown on Aleinas...but the sense left him almost before it even came...truly...strange... "May we get a move on?"  
  
"Hai, hai." Lina left the group over to the right side of the fork when someone suddenly appeared. a mercenary. Then ten bandits. Another five mercenaries. Twenty-five more thieves. The numbers just kept growing 'til it seemed like they were all surrounded by a number of five hundred. The first mercenary stepped up to Lina.  
  
"Hmm... Red hair. Red eyes. Young. Lina Inverse, I presume?"  
  
"Hai, and who are you?"  
  
Xelloss secretly chuckled in his head as he felt annoyance from Lina at how the mercenary walked away from her just as soon as he closed his mouth, before Lina even said anything. He stopped at Amelia.  
  
"Amelia-hime. Of Saillune. Nice to finally get to meet you."  
  
"Huh?" She blinked in confusion at the man, whom walked over to Zelgadiss. The chimera kept his hand on his sword hilt.  
  
"Ah. The sorcerer with the beige clothing and hidden face. Zelgadiss Graywords. I'm sure it's a pleasure...to be your will-be killer." Xelloss mentally chuckled some more as his favorite little toy glared at the mercenary from behind his hood, and then mercenary walked over to Gourry, whom also seemed to be gripping his sword and glaring at the stranger. "The famous Gourry Gabriev, best swordsman in all the world, carrier of the Hikari no Ken. I'll be glad to take that after I finish you off."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't carry it anymore."  
  
"Oh, I see. What a pity." He saw Filia and Xelloss. "The purple-haired priest, Xelloss. My orders were to let you be, so no need to worry, you'll be safe. The blonde and the baby get to go. However... I don't see the last member of your group."  
  
"And normally you wouldn't ever even have the chance to." The mercenary spun around to find Aleinas behind him. "Who sent you?"  
  
"Not really sure. Although, she did tell me to tell you that she has a certain problem, and that she is free. She also told me to give you this." The mercenary took something out of his pocket and dropped it into Aleinas's hand. "Said you'd understand."  
  
Whatever it was, nobody knew except for Aleinas. He seemed to take a moment to think as he stared at the small object in his hand, then it was instantly crushed in his palm. As the dust fell, he spoke to the mercenary, cold and silent, but threatening, anger pouring from his voice like huge waterfalls.  
  
"When this is over, your life, and your life only, shall be spared. But make sure to pass on this message. I do not care about her problem, I do not know what she means by free, and I do not wonder why she is trying to either kill, wound, or weaken me and my new "clients", but I challenge her to a one-on-one fight to the end. While I'm alone...away from the others." The mercenary smirked in a kindly fashion, hiding the evil glint in his eye.  
  
"I'd be glad to. However, I must apologize as...you won't have time for that one-on-one. You're as good as dead right now, and definitely will be by the time this fight is through."  
  
And so it began. The mercenary unsheathed his broadsword quickly and slashed at Aleinas. He was able to dodge while unsheathing his own longsword. As they fought, they conversed, waiting for the other to make a mistake.  
  
"Heard my boss destroyed your town." CLASH "Hope your parents hand't been screaming while they were burning to death." Slash "But they probably were. Bet you, my boss loved hearing their sreams." Swing, duck.  
  
"Who are you to talk of my past that way?" Sidestep.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself." Forward "My name is Tirrem," Break away "A mercenary famous among mercenaries. Not the most famous but still a very much respected person." Sidestep.  
  
~~~  
  
As soon as the mercenary made his first move, the rest had started to attack the Slayers cast. Lina was holding well, using spells when she could, but most of the time she had to use her sword, kicking and punching here and there. Gourry was doing basically the same, but better. Amelia was using her Vis Farank to knock out as many bandits as possible, while at the same time trying to get close to Lina and the others so that she'd be able to cast Sleeping without affecting her companions. Zelgadiss, on the other hand, was having an easier time. Stone skin, a longsword, and magic, he was knocking out more villains than everybody else. Then he noticed Aleinas fighting one-on-one with Tirrem. Aleinas was fighting hard, Zel thought he wouldn't last long, probably from anger. That's when he saw it...noticed...Aleinas wasn't panting. Instead, he was breathing very easily, as if he hadn't exerted any energy at all... He was acting... He was playing down to a low skill of fighting when he could probably defeat Tirrem easily. Why? What was he trying to do?  
  
"Aleinas, behind you!"  
  
Aleinas spun around with his leg out, resulting in kicking the mercenary behind him to the right. Then he resumed his fight with Tirrem. Zel would have to remind Aleinas to thank him later, he mentally scoffed. A growl could be heard from Tirrem, as he wasn't all that far away. He noticed the deep gash in the mercenary's right leg and a scratch on his cheek.  
  
"Not bad..." Tirrem smirked and stepped closer so that Aleinas would be able to hear his low whisper...whatever it was, Zelgadiss couldn't hear it. The two spoke silently that way before going at it again. What could the two of them have talked about? Then he heard Lina's frustrated voice somewhere.  
  
"There's too many! Grrr... Levitation!" Lina quickly floated up. "Zel, get up here!"  
  
"Levitation!" Zel flew up to her. "What-"  
  
"Hold me up!" Zel blinked for a couple of moments before he complied.  
  
"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows, buried in the flow of time, in thy great name I pledge myself to darkness, all the fools who oppose us will be destroyed by the power you and I possess." Zelgadiss wondered what Lina was mumbling as he dodged some fireballs. Then he realized how much pain the group of bandits and mercenaries down below were in for.  
  
"Amelia! Get up here with Gourry and Filia!"  
  
"DRAGON"  
  
"Ahh!! Ray Wing!" Amelia grabbed Gourry's arm and then flew towards Filia, grabbing her arm and pulling the both of them up into the air then behind Zel and Lina, with much effort.  
  
Both Aleinas and Tirrem sensed the power coming from Lina's hands. Both casting Ray Wing simultaneously, they flew above range. And Xelloss was somewhere between the two, also hovering above range.  
  
"SLAVE!!!"  
  
Red, firey power came down on the bandits and mercenaries that were either too dumb, or too fear-struck to run...and that was all they saw before leaving this world...  
  
"Well, until another time then." Tirrem flew off somewhere. Aleinas just stared after him for awhile, then flew back down to where the others were waiting. 


	3. Chapter Three of SN

Chapter 3 - Forest of Dreams  
  
Three days into the thick of trees, no problems so far. Except for a small group of bandits that had followed them in. Other than that, the only thing that bothered the companions was the creepiness of the place. However, it didn't seem to bother Aleinas. In fact, he seemed to know the place like the back of his hand. This amazed Xelloss somewhat. But tonight... Tonight would be the third night inside, and her new what that meant. The reason for it name. The Forest of Dreams. Tonight and straight on through, they would all start having dreams. Many kinds. Maybe happy, sad, strange, maybe memories, or knowledge, maybe even visions of the future. It was also possible to speak to very close people through their dreams. For some people, though, it was specific. Like Xelloss. Yes, even Mazoku fell asleep in this place. That was the way of it's spell, and law of the forest. And that was why Xelloss would be avoiding this place at night. His dreams here....his dreams here were always of fear...and sadness...loneliness...in himself. How he knew this, he didn't know. He just...remembered it somehow...  
  
"FIIISH!!!" Lina watched the group's strange companion walk over to the campfire and stick fish on sticks to roast. And there was a lot. Almost as much as Lina herself would be able to catch. Their first meal for two days, she was really hungry. After the fish finished roasting, Lina took the first few, so did Gourry and amelia. Zelgadiss only took one, Filia took one, Xelloss, naturally didn't eat and just continued on grinning as he watched the rest. And so, he slightly perked an eyebrow at Lina who actually offered Aleinas a fish..who apparantly wasn't eating.  
  
"No thank you, I'm fine."  
  
"All right, suit yourself. More for me then."  
  
"I shall sleep early tonight."  
  
"Okay, see ya in the morning then."  
  
Aleinas covered himself up with his cloak, used his pouch for a pillow, and turned his back to the fire. Soon, he seemed fast asleep...but...why did this little voice keep nagging at Xelloss that his sleeping unmoving body...seemed more like a woman, rather than a man? It wouldn't matter for now...well, he'll have to get going now...or he...he'd soon fall asleep.  
  
Xelloss silently stood up and slinked back into the shadows of the trees, then teleported up to the Astral Plane where this place does not touch...  
  
~~~  
  
A ball of golden light in complete darkness. Lina walked towards it.  
  
"Lina Inverse..."  
  
"Nani? Who are you?"  
  
"You are coming for me... Led by someone... Follow well and act wisely..." The end of Lina's dream tonight.  
  
~~~  
  
"Arigatou, Sylphiel!" Gourry stuffed himself up with food. He had no idea that this was actually Sylphiel's dream. Sylphiel never found out that Gourry was real that night.  
  
~~~  
  
"You will pay, in the name of justice!" Amelia became Sailor Moon. Must I say more?  
  
~~~  
  
"Who are you?" Zelgadiss watched the strange girl. She was dancing in circles around him, dancing like she was skating on ice. Spinning, slipping, swooping, and stepping lightly. It was a smooth beautiful dance that was even more beautiful with the flowing dress of silk with the long scarf, slippers, and long, broad sleeves. The fabric seemed to be a white, while at the same time...a kind of silver...but if he looked once more, he would think it was a light shade of lavender. Confusing...  
  
"Not who. What. I am the reflection of one of your companions." Even her voice was smooth and light...  
  
"Reflection?"  
  
"We are called Reflectations. We reflect the souls of our hosts."  
  
"Reflectations...?"  
  
"We show ourselves in the dreams of the souls we reflect when they are in need of help. 'Tis the only time we are allowed to come out of hiding. And the only place for us to go."  
  
"Why my dream then?"  
  
"The rules change when in the Forest of Dreams. We may travel to any dream we like. And my host does not need my dream yet at present. The forest is giving her dreams...dreams she can only recieve here. I cannot interefere. But I also think that she needs the help of someone."  
  
The so-called 'Reflectation' stopped dancing and smiled warmly at Zelgadiss...or...it seemed like she did. He couldn't really tell... "I think you can help her."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"..." The Reflectation sighed and stepped up to Zelgadiss. He noticed that none of this girl's features were clear, and the closer she came, the more unclear her image was. It was creepy, seeing someone's face right in front of you, but only seeing that she had lavender, almost white skin, eyes, a nose, and mouth, but not being able to see what her eyes nose and mouth looked like... Especially this close up...but...a blush appeared on his cheeks and he stepped back abruptly...no, he tried but couldn't move at all...what...what was this?? His cheeks reddened more. Sure he couldn't see the girl properly...but he could definitely feel her lips upon his..... When she finally departed and backed away, he was still immobile, and so could do nothing but stare. "Please...help her. She needs..." She seemed to be hesitant and then disappeared.  
  
~~~  
  
Zelgadiss awoke and sat up abruptly, his cheeks reddening immediately. That...dream...huh? He looked up towards Aleinas. He was sitting up and shaking some. No, it was just his tired eyes playing tricks on him, along with the darkness. The other must have sensed his eyes on him because he turned around. They looked at one another for a moment before simultaneously pulling their hoods lower over their eyes. After a brief silence, Zelgadiss spoke up.  
  
"You still haven't thanked me for warning you about that surprise attack four days ago.  
  
"...I thank thee and apologize for the late thank you."  
  
"Apology accepted..." Another awkward silence followed...  
  
"Why do you hide yourself from me?"  
  
"Why do you keep your silence and help us?"  
  
"For reasons unknown to you. Some you may find out, some you may not."  
  
"That's not good enough for me."  
  
"Of course not. Don't worry, though, I believe you have good reason for not trusting me."  
  
Zelgadiss had nothing to say to that. Some time passed as another awkward silence fell on them.  
  
"Is there something personal about your looks?"  
  
He growled. "No."  
  
"What's so personal?"  
  
"Are you deaf? I said no, meaning there is nothing personal."  
  
"I am aware of that."  
  
"..." What is it with this person? He's like Xelloss but then again different.  
  
"You really think I'd be fooled with that growl and that tone?"  
  
"..." He'll keep pressing it anyways, so mind as well. "It's just personal. I do not wish to share it with you."  
  
"Do you think I care about what you wish?"  
  
"Do you think I care if you care or not? Do you think I want to tell you about myself when you, yourself, do not wish to tell me about yourself?"  
  
"Hm, no need to be so snappy.... If you wanted, we could play a little game of pull-off-the-other's-hood."  
  
"Not interested."  
  
"All right. Whatever you say... It would probably be better if you just told me though."  
  
Zelgadiess chuckled darkly. Who does he think he is? "Yeah, right."  
  
"Oh, okay, then I guess you want me to tell you instead of letting yourself admit what is true. You are a chimera, one third golem, one third human, one third Mazoku. I'm guessing Rezo is the one who transformed you. Now, may I see your face?"  
  
"N-nani yo!?"  
  
"I'm just as observant as you are, Greywords. Probably much more. Don't play with me. It's much more safe just to follow what I say. Now please, won't you draw back that hood of yours and let me see that face of yours?"  
  
Zelgadiss growled low under his breath and reluctantly pulled back the hood and let his mask fall from his face. Then he looked straight at Aleinas. He started feeling a bit awkward as he felt eyes studying his face. Then a few moments and he couldn't take it.  
  
"S-stop staring at me." No reaction. "I said stop staring at me!" He turned his face away and waited. Yes, there is the miscomfort of being stared at...but that...that...it almost felt as if Aleinas was...adoring...him? B-but, he was a man! The thought sent a shiver up his spine and then he heard a rustle of clothes and a soft grunt that sounded somewhat like a "sorry". After a few more silent moments, Zelgadiss shook his head a bit and said, "Well, I'm going to get some more sleep.."  
  
"You won't be able to."  
  
"And why is that, Aleinas?"  
  
"'Tis the way of the forest. Keeps you awake and refreshed during the day. Then as dusk draws near you start to feel your normal exhaustion. Then at night it casts its spell upon all of its intruders so they may dream. However, one person is allowed only one dream every night. So once you awake, there is no possible way to fall into sleep once more 'til next nightfall."  
  
"..How do you know all this?"  
  
Aleinas shook his head. "'Tis nothing you need to care about."  
  
"...I see."  
  
..... "Damnit! Even I can't take this anymore." Aleinas got up and walked into the thick of trees to disappear from Zelgadiss's view. After a bit, he got up and followed. Aleinas stopped at a stream with a fairly large tree nearby. "Hm... This'll do." He pulled down his mask and kneeled down by the stream. Damn, he still couldn't see his face... Forming a cup with his hands, he lifted some water up form the stream and washed his face. Pulling his mask back up, h walked back to the tree and he started using a series of punches and kicks on the tree.  
  
And this is how the two spent the rest of the night. Zelgadiss watching as Aleinas relieved a little stress. 


	4. Chapter Four of SN

Chapter 4 - Only Lies...?  
  
"Hello again."  
  
Zelgadiss opened his eyes. It was her again. Once again she was dancing around him in circles, a slightly different dance from the other night, though.  
  
"Hello." A smile could be felt from the Reflectation. Then Zelgadiss felt that she was even more indistinguishable than the other night.  
  
"I...yesterday I asked you for help. Well...I...lied, in a way. You see, I need you to help my host...because I cannot. There is some force barring me from entering into her dreams. But she needs someone to talk to. And so therefore, I pick you."  
  
"Nani??"  
  
"You are the most sensible, and have had the most...traumatizing experiences in this group. Please, help her. I beg you." She stopped dancing and once more, stepped up to Zelgadiss. And once again, his face reddened as he felt lips upon his. When she departed from the kiss, she spoke once more. "Please, I hate to have to do this. Help her, just talk to her. Give her safety. Don't worry, you know who she is, just think for a moment."  
  
"Uh, I.."  
  
"Please...and...don't mention me. Don't. I must go now.."  
  
"W-wait! How do you expect me to-"  
  
He opened his eyes. A strange feeling to open your eyes when you thought they were already open, he thought. He thought over his dream. After an hour passed by, he watched Aleinas get up. Then it struck him. The only possibility...it was him. No, -her-.  
  
"Oy! Aleinas!" He hurried to his feet and went after Aleinas, who was heading in the direction of the stream once again. "Aleinas!" When the both of them reached the stream, Aleinas had finally heard him.  
  
"Graywords..." Aleinas turned to him. "What do you want?"  
  
"What do I want? The truth. You're not a man, you're a woman! That's why you keep hiding your face, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh? Prove it. Prove I am a woman, then maybe I'll admit it. Maybe."  
  
Zelgadiss grabbed Aleinas's hood before he was pushed away. "Why do you keep hiding your face then?"  
  
"For reasons that go beyond my gender."  
  
Aleinas backed up a few steps, meeting a tree. Zelgadiss sent a hard punch but he was taken aback when it was blocked easily. He had put in quite a bit a power into that punch, and speed, and yet his attack was blocked easily. Not only that, Aleinas's arm...it was hard, kind of...like his? He drew back his hand and aimed another punch with his right. This time it was caught. His right fist caught in Aleinas's left, he aimed a third punch with his left. Aleinas ducked and spun under his arm, causing Zelgadiss's fist to hit the tree and his right arm was twisted because Aleinas was still holding it. Zelgadiss hissed at the other.  
  
"Don't mess with me." Aleinas let go and the two started fighting. As they did so, they kept nearing the stream. Punch, punch, block, punch, draw back, kick, punch, block. "Fighting won't do any good, you can't win against me."  
  
"You're just being overconfident."  
  
More fighting. They were right next to the stream now. Then with Aleinas's back to the water, they stood, Aleinas's arms held together and still by Zelgadiss.  
  
"Not bad, Graywords. I expected less."  
  
"Well then, you're not only overconfident, but you underestimate others." He growled and pushed one of Aleinas's legs towards the water. Aleinas slipped, but locked the other leg around Zelgadiss's, causing him to fall as Aleinas..fell... He immediately grabbed Aleinas's leg and kept him from sinking. He thought this was a stream! Why was it so deep!?! More than half of Aleinas's body was underwater, and he had to try to pull him back up, but couldn't. He watched hands reaching for the bank, they couldn't. "Aleinas, your sword!" He watched as a longsword came out of the water. The blade dug deep into the earth a few inches away from the water. With that and Zelgadiss's help, Aleinas was pulled out of the water, then collapsed on the ground. Strangely, the hood and mask were still in place. But if it wasn't just his imagination, then Zelgadiss saw that Aleinas was shivering and trying to catch breath...half in fear. He could tell.. "Gomen.."  
  
"...It's okay... No need for you to apologize, you just didn't know.. You should be careful around this stream next time. It's not normal. It's an abyss of water that goes on and on." Aleinas sat up and sighed. "Damn...my clothes..."  
  
"You're going to catch a cold. We should get back to camp so you can dry them off."  
  
Aleinas just chuckled in reply. "So what gave you the idea that I am a woman?"  
  
"A Reflectation." Zelgadiss answered, then mentally smacked his forehead. He wasn't supposed to say that!  
  
"Na...ni?....." Zelgadiss looked up at Aleinas. Aleinas was stiff... ".........Whatever you heard from that thing...they're all lies. I lost my connection with it years ago, and later on it was stolen from me. And you'll have to believe me. Because if I still had my Reflectation....I wouldn't be in the mess that I'm in now..." He watched Aleinas leave him there, by the stream.. 


	5. Chapter Five of SN

Chapter 5 - The Dream Catcher!( Clipper hehe ) Shh!!  
  
Zelgadiss slept late that night. And even then, no dreams came to him until a couple hours later.  
  
"Did you help her? Did you try?"  
  
Zelgadiss glared at the now even more indistinguishable Reflectation. "Aleinas told me about you. How your connection was lost, and that you were stolen. That whatever you say, can't be trusted. So now I wonder, what is it that you want from me?"  
  
"N-nothing, I don't want any-"  
  
~~~  
  
A bad migraine and Zelgadiss woke up screaming. As he sat up holding his head, there was somebody there, right in front of him.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
He scrambled back and bumped into a tree.  
  
"Idiot! You should be glad you have Beastmaster's Priest and a-"  
  
The stranger fell with a thud. Zelgadiss could see Aleinas holding his sheath and standing behind his victim.  
  
"Hm..... Ah, Jeffrisce. You almost ruined the whole thing. I should be glad I woke when I did. Hurry up and meet me by the stream. We need to talk in private..."  
  
Zelgadiss stared blankly at Aleinas as he left. He wondered how Aleinas expected an unconcious stranger to hear his words, but his thoughts were interupted as the stranger slowly sat up. The hooded man rubbed his head and then grumpily got up with the help of his staff and went after Aleinas...  
  
~~~  
  
"Jeffrisce, Jeffrisce... Good to see you again. How have you been? I've been wondering what had happened because you didn't show up earlier on when my little group entered the woods. I was also wondering why the name had changed. Oh, by the way, don't mention my job. It's interesting to lead them without their knowing who I really am. Oh, also, my name is Aleinas, Aleinas, ok? Just keep your mouth shut about me."  
  
"....." Jeffrisce blinked at Aleinas for a moment or two before widening his eyes. "Se-" A hand was clamped over his mouth.  
  
"Like I said, Aleinas... Gor now, it's Aleinas. And yes, I have still been alive, and yes... I accepted the offer...directly from her." The hand fell from Jeffrisce's mouth.  
  
"Ah..... I see... Definitely good to see you again."  
  
"Hai, I know."  
  
"Oh, by the way, my reason for not joining earlier would be the Mazoku."  
  
"Hm? Mazoku?"  
  
"Hai, they were being attracted by the connection your chimera boy has with Dynast's General."  
  
"Ah... So it was as I had feared... It's her. She sent bandits and mercenaries also."  
  
"How did you find out, and when?"  
  
"...Greywords, the chimera boy, has been speaking with my Reflectation."  
  
"Oh... Now that -is- surprising."  
  
"Hai..."  
  
~~~  
  
"So now that everybody is up and all our stomachs are full, can you two please explain what's happening?"  
  
"I, am Jeffrisce. Caretaker of this forest. I am also known as Dream Maker, or Dream Catcher."  
  
"Dream Clipper..."  
  
"Heheheh...-Catcher-, please, Aleinas, Dream -Catcher-..."  
  
Zelgadiss watched in slight amusement as Aleinas shrugged and repeated 'Clipper'.  
  
"Ahh, stop picking on me! Just because you're older than me-"  
  
"I'm not picking on you dear otouto, I'm just correcting you."  
  
"...You scare me when you annoy people in such a serious manner...."  
  
"I know, why else would I do such a thing?"  
  
"Eh...good point..."  
  
Zelgadiss sighed very quietly as the red-head on his left waited impatiently.  
  
"Will you two stop enjoying your reunion for a moment and just continue??"  
  
Jeffrisce cleared his throat and gave a quiet apology before going on. "You see, my job is to keep track of all my intruders and maybe give help. For example, I can lead them through the quickest path of these woods, but Aleinas is already leading you. I can also wake anybody from sleep, gently, since that is always most desired." He quickly added on more when he noticed the frown on Zelgadiss's face. "However, in your case I did not have any other choice. It was the result from cutting your connection with Dynast's General."  
  
"Nani!?! You had a connection with a Mazoku!? And a Mazoku lord's general at that!"  
  
Zelgadiss blinked in utter surprise and shock.  
  
"And astral connection. I see that you didn't know... I apologize for my scolding you earlier. I was very upset, I've had to fight several times with too many Mazoku...most when I was closer to you. They've been attracted to the astral connection you had. You're lucky to have Beastmaster's Priest here with you, otherwise the whole of you would probably be dead by now.  
  
"It's fine.." An astral connection...through his dreams...with such a high-level Mazoku... What did a high-level Mazoku want with him? No...with Aleinas..? 


	6. Chapter Six of SN

Chapter 6 - Cannibals... Wait, CANNIBALS!?!  
  
Once more, the group went onwards through the thick forest. And again, Aleinas was the one leading. It was amazing, however, that he could continue throughout all of Jeffrisce's chitter-chatter and questioning.  
  
"I am telling you! Any of these dreams of these darn Mazoku could keep you awake through even one night here, without help from me nor anybody else!"  
  
He kept on and on like this, getting on everybody but Xelloss and Aleinas's nerves. It was like he had so much stored in his head that he needed to throw out. If you could see sound, you'd swear that the words coming from his mouth were all just one blurred line that would be impossible to read.  
  
Through all this, Aleinas was watching Xelloss through the corner of her eye. He was angering the Golden Dragon while getting upset and then more upset himself. Such an interesting and amusing sight to the readers that can imagine the scene. But for once, he wasn't teleporting away, even at this extremely long string of insults...He couldn't, actually. He had to keep track of what Aleinas does. And he couldn't just watch from the Astral Plane...This forest was hidden away from all watching eyes in the Astral Plane...  
  
"Aleinas?"  
  
"Hm? Hai?"  
  
"Hahaha, I thought you were mindless for a second there."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind, hehe. Anyway, it's nearing nightfall. Are you going to sleep or would you like me to keep you awake?"  
  
"...I have to sleep. My..past must be unlocked..."  
  
"So...your present troubles now have to do with your past..."  
  
'Quiet about that now, dear Jeffrisce. Xelloss is here and I do not plan to reveal myself to him...'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'...He thinks...that I...'  
  
"Get down!"  
  
Everybody fell to the ground immediately at Lina's warning as a flurry of arrows came their way. Soon after, a tribe of barbaric looking men making shrill battle cries came out. Jeffrisce looked up and was the first to identify them.  
  
"Cannibals! Aleinas, they're Dynast's cannibals!"  
  
Aleinas was the nest to shout. "Get up from the ground! Xelloss, Greywords, stay with me! Jeffrisce, take the others and run away from here, get them out! Now!"  
  
Without a word, Jeffrisce helped Lina & Co. up on their feet and push them away into the thicker parts of the woods...the dragged Lina being an exception.  
  
"WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT THESE GUYS!? LEMME AT 'EM! HOW DARE THEY AIM THOSE ARROWS AT ME! LET! ME! G-" Even the so-called cannibals stopped their battle cries to sweatdrop for a moment. But once the red-head and her voice were gone, their voices were as loud as ever.  
  
"We're outnumbered!"  
  
"Don't worry! Just follow my instructions, Greywords." A few cannibals leaped out at Aleinas, whom struck them down with his sword. Some of the others were enraged at him for killing their tribe members, others were dragging the bodies back for...well, I'm sure the reader can guess what. And if not, then it's better if they don't know anyway.  
  
"Kill as many as you can! The more dead, the better. Stay out of range of their hands, and try not to get bitten. You may have stone skin, but if they're given enough time, they can pierce that. And no using direct ma- ugh!" Aleinas sound disgusted as he struck down some more. By the sound of his voice, he was apparantly annoyed at being the only one being attacked. Well...he was the frontmost person, so that would be obvious. "Magic! They're magic-proof. Xelloss, you are a Mazoku, right? I'm sure you know what to do." More dead bodies fell before her. "Brace yourselves, they'll all be attacking soon." As if on cue, the shrill cries suddenly boomed and they charged.  
  
"Astral Vine!"  
  
Aleinas fought her opponents easily, killing each and every one with one blow. He seemed a bit distracted by the way Zelgadiss was fighting, and nearly got pushed over.  
  
"I said KILL! Do not let pity take over your sword!" He kept on with his killing. "These are soulless servants of Grausherra, not humans!"  
  
Zelgadiss did a little more defense as he thought about that and then soon started killing the barbarians. There must have been some kind of 'resist killing barrier' because he was now relaxing slightly more and killing almost as many as Aleinas. Although there was a look of disgust on his face, both at himself and at all the blood around him...  
  
~~~  
  
Jeffrisce kept going as he lead Gourry(with a dragging Lina), Amelia, and Filia. Apparantly, Jeffrisce was -still- trying to explain the situation to her even after having to bind her in magically summoned and enforced vines and silencing her with a spell.  
  
"Aye... Do you not get the point, yet?? Big, sharp, teeth, long, grabby, arms, with strong, stiff, and not to mention boney, hands that can rip any person's heart out. Even that chimera friend of yours, and he has stone skin!!"  
  
And continuous mumbling is heard.  
  
"Baka... Don't blame me for this later."  
  
Jeffrisce stopped and snapped his fingers. The vines tying Lina up seemed to grow longer to close around Lina's neck, also. And then they tightened so that Lina had only enough space in her throat to breathe.  
  
"Okay, now listen to me, sorceress. These cannibals are dangerous. They could bite your head off quick and clean. And with a grip like theirs, you'd have to cut off their fingers to get them off you, even -after- they're dead. Some have jaws in the palms of their hands!! And they work for that cold Mazoku Lord, Dynast Grausherra, the reason for their monster- like abnormalities. And direct magic doesn't work on them, they're magic proof. So you're at a very big disadvantage here, Miss Inverse."  
  
Seeing that Lina calmed down a little, he snapped his fingers again and the vines disappeared.  
  
"Now come on, let's go."  
  
They continued on while Lina rubbed her sore throat, and as she thought about Jeffrisce's words. He was right...she really was at a disadvantage. They kept on running and were making fine progress when they heard wild shouts. Jeffrisce stopped the group and pulled them together with him in front.  
  
"They've found us, we can't run now. Don't seperate from each other, and Lina, if I'm surrounded by too many of them, use Dug Haut. Don't worry, I'll be fine, trust me."  
  
Lina nodded to show she understood and Jeffrisce readied into a waiting stance with staff out in front as the cannibals started to appear. When they attacked, so did he.  
  
The Slayers watched in both amazement and worry. Jeffrisce moved twice the speed of the cannibals. They went flying here and there, blood spilling on the ground.  
  
~~~  
  
Zelgadiss looked around him in dusgust at all the dead cannibals lying on the ground. It was such a pity that this forest floor had to be flooded with all this blood...  
  
'Jeffrisce, where are you?'  
  
Aleinas waited for an answer, as he did, he looked around to check the state of his companions, as did Zelgadiss. He was fine. He seemed tired, half disgusted, half solemn, but fine. Xelloss...well, Xelloss was fine, considering he had been covered by a big group of cannibals before. He could've teleported out if it wasn't for all the pain and...whatever he was in at that time. Cannibals...Dynast's cannibals had that sort of effect on Mazoku when they're bitten too much. If it wasn't for Aleinas, Xelloss would have lost maybe half of his physical form before losing sense and blasting up a big chunk of this forest. Right now he only needed his arm and shoulder back. Regenerating would be quick though, because it was just these cannibals...  
  
Just how much had Dynast transformed these once human cannibals, though? Just what was he planning...What has he been planning all this time...? Was he planning on fighting with other Mazoku? Was that why he made these cannibals? Was it he who gave them the ability to...scare...Mazoku..? Nobody would know...not yet...  
  
"You should go leave and rest up, Mazoku. Who knows, we might have more attackers later on."  
  
"No thank you, I'm fine. I think I'll stay."  
  
Aleinas shook his head. Xelloss was still concerned about him.  
  
'Help!'  
  
Aleinas abruptly sat up and faced the direction of which the mind message had come from.  
  
'Don't worry! I have a lock on your location, I'll be there soon.'  
  
Zelgadiss looked up in suprise as he heard Aleinas yell out Jeffrisce's name, but he was already off in through the woods. "Hey! Aleinas, wait!" He chased after him, and so did Xelloss.  
  
~~~  
  
'Help!'  
  
Jeffrisce was starting to tire. There were more cannibals than he had thought there would be. Almost as many as had been with Aleinas. Yet he was alone in this... He was given help by Lina every now and then, though.  
  
"Dug Haut!"  
  
Spikes sprang up from the ground around Jeffrisce. This was his ground, his trees, his creation and friend...he had no need to fear the spell...Wait, that's right, this was his, all -his-. And these cannibals had no business to be here! He would do this, he would fight, even without help... His eyes went wide. One of the cannibals up in a tree had thrown a spear...right, into, his, chest.  
  
"...Se...Seliana..."  
  
Jeffrisce dropped to his knees, his staff lying upong the ground and five pairs of eyes staring upon him in worry and horror...five???  
  
~~~  
  
'No!! Jeffrisce!!!'  
  
Aleinas stopped right in front of him, the already jumping in mid-air cannibals crashing into him instead of landing on the one behind. But Aleinas still stood, and he pulled them off himself.  
  
"Gomen!" He growled and slashed away at the oncoming monsters. "But this has to happen sooner or later." More slashing and growling."And it's better sooner!" With another growl, he quickly pulled out the spear in the still live Jeffrisce, whom elled out in pain and then bent over.  
  
Using the spear and sword, he beat the cannibals away. Then he threw the spear, which killed its original owner. Then he noticed that the cannibals changed direction. The others had caught up with him, and now he could tend to his friend.  
  
"You shouldn't have gone off without us, Aleinas!" Graywords...  
  
"Gomen!...Hey, cover me!"  
  
"Sure.Ugh!"  
  
Aleinas kept up his strength until Zelgadiss had managed to come over. Then he kept on fighting as Aleinas got down on her knees by Jeffrisce.  
  
"Jeffrisce! Jeffrisce?"  
  
"Still here, ma'am." He coughed. Aleinas looked at his chest...he was bleeding silver blood...a whole lot of it too...  
  
"Baka dragon... Baka... why didn't you call earlier..?"  
  
He pulled Jeffrisce's cloak closer around him and hid his hands inside it, pressing gently on the wound.  
  
"Life Spare..."  
  
The silver glow of the spell cast was hidden from the others inside of the cloak. A few minutes later, Jeffrisce was asleep and half healed.  
  
"You're lucky I came here so quickly... You're like family to me, I'd go berserk if you died...." He sighed. "Ah, there. All healed up, now all that's left is some rest."  
  
He picked Jeffrisce up and looked aroun dhim. Zelgadiss was still fighting to keep cannibals away from him. Filia was swinging away with her now detached and chain-linked mace. Xelloss was almost fully healed and was protecting the rest of the group.  
  
Aleinas lifted Jeffrisce's body from his arms to his shoulder. Holding him with one arm and his sword with the other, he called out to the others.  
  
"Come on, let's go! We're almost out of the forest."  
  
They left quickly. The cannibals continued to follow, but Xelloss and Zelgadiss were taking care of them as they ran.  
  
"How much longer do we have to run? I'm getting sleepy."  
  
Aleinas heard Gourry and looked up. It wasn't even nightfall yet... Oh, right... It was because of Jeffrisce. Once the forest sleeps, he'll be able to regenerate faster...but it was turning out to be a bit of a problem for him and his clients...damn..  
  
"Filia, take Gourry and Amelia and teleport to the edge of the forest that way, then keep running along the road there until you're all out of range of any spears or arrows. Now!" He wished he could've done this sooner...but there were too many, they would follow. Out in open space too, and that was worse. And they were too far away from the edge of the forest anyway, it would've been hard......  
  
The group stopped and Xelloss and Zelgadiss had to fight while Filia teleported away with Gourry and Amelia.  
  
"Next, Xelloss, take Inverse and Graywords."  
  
"What about you and Jeffrisce?"  
  
"Graywords...I'm not human, remember?"  
  
Xelloss raised an eyebrow at the two. Zelgadiss nodded and soon Aleinas was left alone with Jeffrisce's body over his shoulder, and cannibals everywhere. He growled, and spoke to the barbarians in a...female...voice...?  
  
"Who sent you?"  
  
"No your business! No your business!"  
  
He rolled his eyes. Still the primitive barbarians they were over 1,000 years ago.  
  
"You want to loose your lives? Painfully?"  
  
A number of cannibals were starting to think. That was good. That meant there were still some alive from long ago...and could remember his voice..eh...his?  
  
"Tell me, who sent you, and why?"  
  
"I say no your business!"  
  
Aleinas smirked behind his, er, her? No, his? Oh...for the sake of the reader, and so that they have no need to be confused...yet...I'll just use his....so on with the story...his mask.  
  
"I'm guessing you're the chief... Why don't you come over here..." 


	7. Chapter Seven of SN

Chapter 7 - New Mazoku Business...?Hoy...  
  
"Ah!" Filia yelped. Aleinas had just teleported behind her. Then everybody but Xelloss and Zelgadiss stared.  
  
"..." Aleinas sweatdropped before speaking. "Stop staring at me like that."  
  
"Aleinas-san was a Mazoku!?!"  
  
He chuckled at the princess's shock.  
  
"Only partly, only partly."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Inverse, if you knew that I was part Mazoku, would you really be willing to follow me aroun?"  
  
"No, I guess not...but."  
  
"No buts. 'Buts' are what make everything more confusing than need be. Now, I do believe we need to get some rest. So let's camp."  
  
Aleinas sat Jeffrisce's body on the ground and then got to work on setting up a fire.  
  
"Shouldn't we heal Jeffrisce?"  
  
"Don't worry princess, I've healed him already."  
  
"Why did it take you so long?"  
  
"I was just trying to get some extra information."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"The cannibals were sent after Inverse...and any of her companions. They claimed that it was Grau. Apparantly Dynast and his servants know what you're looking for, and don't want you to find it."  
  
"How did you find that out?"  
  
"Inverse, trust me, you don't want to know."  
  
Gourry sat by the new fire.  
  
"Oh yes I do, so tell me."  
  
"Lina-san, maybe you should just leave it alone. Aleinas-san is part Mazoku after all. He might have done something gruesome, no?"  
  
Aleinas nodded to show he was right. Lina's reply was amusing.  
  
"Gah, how can you say that so casually?? Don't you wince? Aren't you disgusted at that thought even a little bit? And yeah, sure, I'll leave it alone..."  
  
"Thank you.. Anyways, I'm curious to know...why are you all searching for whatever is in this temple?"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"Oh, I think it is. I wouldn't want to risk my life for nothing, now would I?"  
  
Lina half glared at him. "I'm looking for treasure and maybe some power, some new spells. Zel is looking for a cure. Gourry could use a new sword. Amelia is just tagging along."  
  
"I see. Well, it seems there's something else there that they don't want you to find...otherwise Dynast wouldn't have done anything."  
  
"Hai, you're right."  
  
"Lina-san, maybe it would be better if we just quit."  
  
"Be quiet, Filia. Now way is any Mazoku going to keep me from getting what I want!"  
  
"Well, that's Lina-san."  
  
"Oh, be quiet, Mazoku. I still say we should just quit."  
  
"Be quiet yourself, Goldy, because it won't matter if you quit or not. Dynast and his servants don't take chances. They'll still try to kill you all."  
  
Aleinas lied down on her side as they continued to talk. Every now and then Filia would try to throw an insult at Xelloss, but Aleinas just ignored everything around him and slept next to Jeffrisce. 


	8. Chapter Eight of SN

Chapter 8 - The Party Meets Grau  
  
"Gah! More trees!?!"  
  
"Hai. There's no other road."  
  
Lina groaned.  
  
"There's a town after this?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Alright... Let's go then."  
  
Lina took a step forward, then someone called out from behind them.  
  
"Wait! Stop right there!"  
  
Xelloss smiled mentally, cause Lina was twitching again.  
  
"Haven't you all had enough yet!?"  
  
"Well, once again, I think I'll stay out of this."  
  
Xelloss floated high up in the air.  
  
"Aleinas! Stop avoiding me, you coward!"  
  
"I'm not avoiding you because I'm cowardly, Tirrem. I'm avoiding you because you are -boring-."  
  
"Keep talking, just keep talking."  
  
Tirrem charged over at Aleinas and the two were at it again for the thirteenth time since they left the Woods of Eternity...or Forest of Dreams, as it was called long ago. So interesting, this Aleinas seemed only to be pretending to fight hard. Oh well, on to someone else. Ah, Jeffrisce. Sitting on the ground, hitting any bandits that came within range of his staff. He seemed half-bored. Lina was upset while at the same time having a good time Fireballing as many bandits as possible. Filia was sitting at the sidelines drinking tea. A bandit came near and she hit him with her mace. Hm, how like her to just use her mace...it would be so much faster, though, if she could just Laser Breath everybody. Hm, what's this? Yare yare, Zelgadiss was sitting with Filia, also drinking tea. Even Gourry was lagging a bit with a half-whining face. Apparantly they were all bored.  
  
Amelia and Lina not included, of course. Xelloss wondered how they never became tired of fighting. Well, it didn't really matter, did it?  
  
"Come on! You can do better than that! Stop dodging me and attack!"  
  
That Tirrem again. Let's watch, after all, it seemed to be the only actually interesting thing around him now.  
  
"Better? Oh no, I can't do better, I can be perfect."  
  
Xelloss perked an eyebrow as Aleinas injured Tirrem then sent him flying backwards with a powerful kick.  
  
"A-aleinas?"  
  
Xelloss watched Jeffrisce get up and make his way through the group of enemies over to Aleinas.  
  
"This is getting very tiring. And you are wasting -my- time, not only others'."  
  
Aleinas set a foot on Tirrem to keep him down and lifted his hands.  
  
"What are you planning, Aleinas??" Xelloss chuckled. Jeffrisce was guarding his friend who didn't really seem to care that there were men aiming their swords at him.  
  
"Stars which pass through heaven's night skies. Heed the ancient convenant with the Earth. I pledge my life that he may be called forth. Ferias Bleed!"  
  
"A, a summon!?"  
  
Something seemed to appear high up in the sky, then dive down. When it came close enough, it looked like a pheonix. When it came closer, it looked more like a giant eagle covered in flames with deep black eyes and a nice yellow beak that glowed orange/red because of the little fire that kept escaping its mouth. It started to throw the men here and there, also using flamethrowers every now and then. It was helping greatly, except for the fact that it couldn't tell friend from foe...except for Aleinas and Jeffrisce. Xelloss wondered why that was, until it aimed a flamethrower at him. He teleported down to where the earlier mentioned people were.  
  
"Aleinas...You could have atleast warned Lina and the others.."  
  
Aleinas shrugged at Jeffrisce and grabbed Tirrem from the ground, dragging him all the way to the forest.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!"  
  
Tirrem groaned and growled and half yelped in pain. He seemed to be deeply injured, bleeding, and now was being dragged. Xelloss could almost feel sympathy for the poor human... Well, not really. But he would have if he could really feel anything other than pity..and hunger for his pain of course.  
  
~~~  
  
"Sherra! Her name is Sherra! She's working with two others, I don't know who! She was working seperately from them, so I swear I don't! She wanted to grab as many of us together and gave us our jobs, or job, whatever! She said that later she would take care of your guide here, and then the rest would be taken care of by her partners. That's all I know, now please let me down from here!"  
  
"Hmph... They never know anything... Dammit."  
  
"Then time to cut down the guy, right?"  
  
"No, actually. But don't worry, he won't be catching a cold."  
  
"That's not the problem..."  
  
Xelloss noticed Jeffrisce look at Tirrem and sweatdrop. Tirrem was hanging upside down by his feet. The same rope trailed down his back to tie his hands together. At present, the mercenary had only his pants on with his belt cut in the front, so it hung loosely at his sides. His armor and weapons were piled up by his tree, His clothes in a different pile. Out of those, his shirt was cut open. He had been wearing it while upside down, so...that was basically the only way to get it off...Tirrem's state was...well, physically, he was fine. Aleinas had allowed Amelia to heal him so that he wouldn't die or faint on them. Wouldn't really know mentally.Just frantic, and embarrassed for the first time in his adulthood, heh. No, getting information wasn't that hard. But apparantly, Aleinas was very upset at the 'poor' human, and both him and Lina had a problem with his rudeness and speech even after he was hung.  
  
"H-hey! Aleinas! You've already put the man in that state, you don't mean to take anything from him, do you?"  
  
Xelloss turned around to see Aleinas searching through Tirrem's things and pouch. He could almost laugh. Aleinas had just finished threatening Tirrem that he would cu...er, skip that. And yet, he would still go through his things.  
  
This somewhat reminded him of someone... No. He pushed the thought away. It didn't remind him of anyone. If it did, he would know, but this whole time, everything that's reminded him of someone, it seemed that it was all reminding him of one person. But that person did -not- exist! It must be from how long he's spent time around these humans...Deja vu and things...Ugh, disgusting..  
  
"Hm, Zephilian wine. Biscuits. Rubies, emeralds, sapphires, garnets, even pterydots. Stale bread. Good cheese though. Bracelet. Rings. Two pouches of money. Parchment. Rope."  
  
Aleinas was naming all the objects he found while barring Lina from taking any of them. He picked up two sheets of parchment, the bottle of wine, biscuits, cheese, and an opal ring. The rest he stuffed back into the bag and threw it into the pile of clothes. Before Lina could jump at it, Aleinas grabbed her cape, resulting in a resounding thud.  
  
"No need to take any more."  
  
Aleinas tossed the opal ring to Jeffrisce.  
  
"You said you needed one of those. Keep it. You can think of it as a souveniour from this journey."  
  
"Souveniour? Heh....I can't take this...You stole it from that mercenary there..."  
  
"Fine, put it back then, your choice."  
  
"Uhh..." Jeffrisce hesitated and Xelloss quietly mused to himself as he just stuffed it in his pocket and caught Lina's cape just as she got up to get to the bag...and then dragged her over to the opposite side of a fire that must have been started just now.  
  
"Well, we need to take a few minutes rest before continuing on through these woods."  
  
Lina sat up and her eyebrow twitched. "Hey! How come I can't get anything, and how come I'm being bossed around!? And why are you keeping that stuff for yourself!!!???"  
  
"That's just me. It's alot better than you, though. Don't you think?"  
  
"What!?! Why you! Let's see you say that to my face!"  
  
Lina was going to try and pound him...but she fell backwards on her back once again...Xelloss mentally laughed. Jeffrisce had pulled on her cape again. Oh, this was good to see. The infamous Lina Inverse being picked on by two men. Oh what a sight.. His thoughts were interupted by...a familiar presence...Grau?  
  
Xelloss looked up and there he was. Floating in the air above the group. His long grey hair was loosely tied back in a ponytail. His brown cloak billowing somewhat in the wind. Icy grey eyes looking down upon the group. Xelloss watched silently as Dynast's priest floated a bit closer, and closer, then landed on a high tree branch.  
  
"Gah! Hey Aleinas! Just because you're the only one who actually knows where this temple is doesn't give you the power to do everything you like!"  
  
"Oh? Well I'm sorry, I thought it gave me all the power I need over you and your companions. I'm sorry for thinking wrong."  
  
"Y-you, you're not too bad for a guy, but you're messing with the wrong girl here, buddy!"  
  
"Hmph...Oh really..."  
  
"Hahahahaha, that's your name now? Aleinas? Hahaha, so it was you that Sherra's little mercenary was talking about. Tell me, how come you didn't just kill him? Have you really gone that soft?"  
  
"...Grau....." Aleinas looked straight up in the direction of the voice, as did everybody else. "...Hmph, no, I haven't gone soft. I've just grown a few more morals, and...well, you would know, I'm sure, as so would your 'sister' and 'brother'."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know...rules rules rules... But still... I hardly think that's any reason to...act."  
  
"One word comes out of your mouth and I swear, I'm going to make sure you never say anything again."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I won't do that, not yet. I'm not fond of love scenes, you see."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, for that reason...I think I'll let my little demons play with you all for a bit. If I were to fight with you all, then you would have to use your own powers, because knowing Xelloss, he won't do anything other than what his master told him to do. And knowing me, I won't kill her precious toys right away. Now come out from the shadows, have a little fun."  
  
Grau was gone the next moment before anybody could say anything else, and then they were all on their feet. Xelloss yawned lightly and disappeared up in a high tree. The reason for both of these? There was a number of strong and cruel looking mercenaries around them. Almost twice as many as them. It wasn't that large of a group compared to what they had fought the past few days...but there seemed to be something different about them...  
  
"Heh, fine. They're just humans...come on, come and get me you little pests."  
  
The mercenaries charge towards them, three of them charging Aleinas.  
  
Here the scene fades so that it may be continued from chapter nine! ^_^ Come back to read! ^.^ hohoho! 


	9. Chapter Nine of SN

Chapter 9 - What the Hell!?Confusing..  
  
Xelloss watched the scene from up above in his little tree. Once the rather small group of mercenaries attacked, Zelgadiss drew his sword, Gourry drew his, Filia brought out her mace( while being very careful of her sleeping baby ), Lina drew out her own sword, and Aleinas unsheathed his. Jeffrisce was protecting Amelia with his staff while the princess casted spells at the men. But interestingly enough, they didn't seem to be effected very much other than be blasted backwards. They were definitely humans though....  
  
There were two mercenaries on Gourry, two on Jeffrisce and Amelia, three on Aleinas, and one each for everyone else. And as Xelloss watched, he noticed that it was always the same man, no matter what they did not switch, they would keep fighting with the same person. Interesting...  
  
"Who the hell are these guys!? It's like they don't get hurt at all and just keep on attacking!"  
  
Lina seemed frustrated. Mainly because she was using her sword and a couple fire elemental spells when she had the chance, but still wasn't making much more than a scratch or two on her opponent. Xelloss pondered this. Were they really mercenaries? They seemed human: looked human, fought like a human, had an aura like a human...wait... He sniffed the air some and then frowned, eyes opening slightly. Was that a faint smell of death? Rotting? ....Zombies?? Did Grau know how to do that?  
  
"Be careful! They've got an archer up there somewhere!"  
  
Jeffrisce's voice, it seemed to make the others a little more aware. Amelia seemed to be trying to aim a few spells up in the treetops, but it could be seen that the archer was somehow moving quickly around the treetops unnoticed. Tricky fellow. He turned back to the fight.  
  
Zelgadiss was holding well so far. He blocked a downwards slash then pushed back his opponent with a nice little kick, right into a tree, then went forward and aimed for the man's heart, but his attack was put off with a strong bash of the other's broadsword. And it continued.  
  
Jeffrisce was waving his staff about, spinning it every now and then and gripping it tightly. A few times he had to tell Amelia to duck so that he could block off someone from behind them. Meanwhile, the princess helped him and sometimes the others, and also tried to keep getting at the archer with spells.  
  
Lina was still holding up with a few nice moves with her sword and very close spells, most even right into the stomach. Surprisingly still, the man would get up and continue to attack. He could see Lina starting to tire from the effort of blocking the attacks. But then Filia and her both bumped back into each other. With a few short words, they decided to work together. Even with Filia's dragon strength and heavy mace, however, they were still having trouble. Though it was atleast the littlest bit easier to endure, it seemed.  
  
That amazing swordsman Gourry also seemed to be tiring some though. He wasn't letting down though. With two men against one, it was hard, but he was getting through. But to think that these things could challenge even Gourry's skills, Grau surely chose well.  
  
Aleinas wasn't so bad either. Three men all against him! No, of course, he wasn't human, but still, he acted so and also fought that way. He really couldn't understand why, though. He looked like he was tiring, and yet he wasn't. He would often look as if he were going to lose, but with the next move he was on top again. He was moving swiftly, making a few light moves here, kicking there, punching even. Then some sharp pain flashed in his head for less than a second. What was that? Was it because he saw Aleinas's particular style of fighting familiar? Wait...he had thought it familiar? Was it different from the others? Xelloss shook his head and brought up that cheery face again, but with a faint look of worry. This was strange...very strange..  
  
~~~  
  
This was really starting to become annoying. Very annoying. But there was no other choice then to go along and act human-like. Even after everyone knew Aleinas wasn't human... There was still no choice, because there was him.  
  
"Grr, why won't you just lay down and die like a good human slave does!" He bashes away an attacking sword and then shoves the attacker into a tree with his shoulder so that he could deal with the other two. He kept on fighting, at times having to fight with all three, but most of the time only with two while one is kept away with a simple kick or punch.  
  
During this, he would try and keep track of the aura of the archer in the trees. It was when it stopped behind him that he added a little speed to push all of his attackers away. Turning to the direction of the archer. But he sensed someone behind him so he made a quick spin, slashing the head of his attacker off and then ending the spin at the point where he started it just in time to bat a wooden arrow away. But it was just that moment...  
  
"Grraaaaagh!!"  
  
Everyone was surprised at the sudden yell and their enemies seemed to pause in their attacks. Everyone's eyes were now on Aleinas, a headless but not bleeding man, and the sharp broadsword that was bright with a faint glow of magic that hadn't shown until now. The sword belonged to the headless man, it was definitely in his hand, yes, but it was also in Aleinas.. Until the next moment when the sword was pulled out.  
  
Aleinas did not scream, he couldn't, there was too much pain, too much shock, too much confusion swimming around his head...too much emotion. "How...", was all he could say for the time being as he fell to his knees and bended forward with his hand over his wound, his stomach. Jeffrisce came over and shoved away the headless attacker, who was going to stab Aleinas again, and bent down next to him.  
  
"Aleinas, Aleinas!"  
  
There was no answer, no reaction, no reply. Only silver blood flowed out of the wound and on to the ground. 'Get a grip, you have to heal yourself, now!You're still alive, you can save yourself, stupid, you can still save yourself!'  
  
"What's wrong? Come on, you have to heal yourself, I can't do it for you."  
  
Amelia came over. Then everybody noticed that the men had disappeared off to somewhere. It caused confusion, but their deeply wounded companion was first. Amelia had figured it out first and knelt next to Aleinas.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get you healed up. Just wait a little while."  
  
"No! Don't!"  
  
"J-Jeffrisce-san!....Don't you care about Aleinas-san's life?"  
  
"Yes, yes, but...you don't understand! Aleinas! Aleinas! Dammit! What kind of a spell did he put on that sword??"  
  
"J-Jeffrisce...Jeffrisce...I can't cast it...I can't cast the spell...I can't focus, I can't focus at all, make them go away, make these damn emotions go away!"  
  
Everybody except for Jeffrisce was shocked. That wasn't Aleinas's voice, atleast not the one they knew. That was a girl's voice!  
  
"....Amelia...go ahead."  
  
"H-hai!" Amelia seemed very very confused now but she concentrated and cast the spell, a white glow between her palms and the wound. In a second or two, the wound had not changed, but Aleinas had growled and yelled, then pushed Amelia away with a powerful swing of his arm. Amelia crashed into a nearby tree and hit her head, wincing greatly at the pain, but not bleeding or extremely hurt. But Zelgadiss pushed away all confusion and spoke to Aleinas angrily.  
  
"What was that!? She was just trying to help you!"  
  
"Shut up! You don't know what that spell does to me! Jeffrisce, what were you thi-" Silver blood was coughed out. Then Zelgadiss realized that there was a puddle of silver blood below Aleinas.  
  
"Silver? Blood?"  
  
"Aleinas, Aleinas, are you okay? Look, White Magic has positive energy, the spell on that sword was of negative energy, that's what's causing the havoc in your head. You're unbalanced. We need to 'flush out' that spell with positive energy, do you understand me? If we don't do this quickly then you won't be able to heal your wound and you'll die! Die!"  
  
'Die....Death.... No...I won't give in. I won't. I will not die. Death means failure to myself. Death right now means failure in my job. And death is a weakling's way to freedom.' These were the most clear words in mind, most clear, but still surrounded by chaotic emotions, fire and tears, cruelty and fear... "Do it then...Do it...But hold me down! And do a good job of it! I can't stand White Magic. Do it quickly too! I'm not only loosing more blood, but more quickly..."  
  
Jeffrisce smiled and nodded then started ordering the others around, Lina making an angry comment at first, but obeying. Aleinas was laid on his back, and after a bit, he could feel himself being held to the ground. Then the spell, both Amelia and Filia were working on it... 'The pain...but the joy...both...I wish I could scream.....' Then darkness...  
  
~~~  
  
Aleinas woke up again when the spell was over, body so numb he felt he couldn't even breathe.  
  
"Aleinas, hurry and heal up. You've lost much more blood then you should....probably because of the spell."  
  
Jeffrisce's voice, it was comforting in his present state of darkness and light. All around him was dark abyss...but then again it seemed to be a bright white. It was a strange feeling, but when he opened his eyes, it was almost gone. It didn't matter.. Aleinas sat up and groaned, weakly casting the spell. It only slowed down the bleeding at first, but after awhile the wound started to close up, inside out. When it was fully closed and healed, he fell over from over-exhaustion....no, not he, she.( Yes, the reader has definitely figured this out by now, and so have the Slayers, but only by voice. ) Not they could all be sure...  
  
The hood fell back when Aleinas fell, and without a care, h-she had pulled the mask down from her face. Now everyone could see the light, almost white, lavender skin, smooth but hard, as it was stone. But unlike Zelgadiss, she had no stones. Her hair was short, almost, but not quite reaching her chin. Straight, soft, silky, fine, any of those words could describe it. And it was silver. And then there were the ears. They were exactly like Zelgadiss's, just different color. Her eyes were closed right now, she seemed almost to be asleep...but she wasn't, just very very -very- unaware of things.  
  
"Hey! Aleinas was a girl!"  
  
Gourry was the one to break the awkwardness by stating a very obvious fact. He was also the one to bring Aleinas back to her senses, whether or not she was overly-exhausted. She sat up and glared at any of them that stared uncomfortably with her now viewable silver eyes. They were shaped in a way more like Xelloss's, but they were slitted in more of a dragon-like way. Right now they were bright, but cold. But if one looked deeply into them, one would see worry, and maybe even some fear. She feared something. No, feared for someone...and he was there. Right. There.  
  
~~~  
  
From the moment he heard that voice, Xelloss was put in a sort of half coma-like state. He silently came down from the tree unnoticed. He did not move otherwise. Memories...memories started to flood him, his past, his emotions, his thoughts played over in his head, beginning to end. It was like he was standing here, standing in the present, but living in his past once more. He only felt like a half filled bottle, though. Then after seeing her face, a quarter more was filled. But the quarter left. The quarter empty....It seemed to be the most important. He tried to find it, he tried to search for it, but he met a wall. A wall...  
  
He stepped forward once. Then twice. Then three times. He stopped at six steps, two feet away from her. He realized he still didn't even remember her name...until he saw her eyes. Those silver eyes. Dragon like and Mazoku like at the same time. He became deeply entranced in them. It was like he knew that the key, the key to breaking down that wall in his mind was there, right there in her eyes. And he was right, he found it, but the wall came down so suddenly, the memories hit him so quickly. And these truths, these truths squeezed themselves back into his past so roughly, he had to fall to his knees, had to keep staring at her. Then his eyes widened at the last memory with her. The last he had seen of her.  
  
He shut his eyes and turned his head to the ground, bending over with his arms propping him up above the ground. The scene he saw perfectly, every bright color, every dark color, every blade of grass, every movement, every smell, every sense, every single little detail, it was complete...too complete...it made it so much more painful...even the blast of energy that he had seen only just before it hit its target. No, the person in front of the target.... The target was him, but it hit her... So what was this now? What happened? Is that really her? If it isn't, then who is she?? The memory struck him again. It floated about his mind, torturing him, paining him.  
  
Xelloss cried out, the whisper of a wish that he could cry sounding in his mind. But he couldn't...he could create fake tears, but even those would be a part of him, and not real. He was a Mazoku, a being of the Astral Plane, he could not cry, not for real. But he remembered tears, real ones. A long time ago. No! No more of this! This, this couldn't be real! Again he stated his race, he told himself what he was, even what Filia always called him. Anything, anything that could break this spell. The problem, was that the spell was already broken, and this was the real thing. But it hurt his head, it was mind-splitting. It was mind-splitting since it first started, but he was in too much pain because it was such a long past, and he was too caught up in it, only now did he realize how much his mind hurt. He felt like his head was being torn apart.  
  
"Xelloss.... Xelloss, I'm sorry. But go...go now. We can talk later....."  
  
His headache left him all of a sudden, it left him as he took hold of himself. It left him as he opened his slitted, amethyst eyes, as he looked up at her. "Talk...? Later...?" He could sense a spark of anger within himself. But he could do nothing. "Do you know how long it's been? Do you know how long I've forgotten these memories? How long you've...you've kept me under this spell!? Why!? Why did you lock them away? Why did you lock my past away!?! How come you didn't come back to me!?!!" His hands gripped the grass between his fingers.  
  
"A thousand years... Almost exactly... A thousand years..."  
  
A thousand years, yes, she was right, it was a thousand years. "Right. That is an extremely long time, Sarah. An -extremely- long time. Why didn't you undo this spell? Why didn't you undo it when you first came? Why did you disguise yourself?" Then another question struck him and his anger disappeared just like that. "Why.... Why are you still alive..? ...I....I thought you were dead..no...I thought you were dying, and then forgot you before you even took that last breath...or...what I thought would have been your last breath. Now that I've remembered again, I had thought you were dead, but you're right here. Right in front of me. What happened, Sarah, what happened?"  
  
"I...can't say yet. Please, Xelloss, let me speak to them first."  
  
He could feel himself becoming angry once again. "No! You'll tell me now!"  
  
"I said I can't say right now. Can't we talk later? In private?"  
  
"Why? Why them first? Am I lower than them? Or have you forgotten about me like you made me forget?"  
  
"Xelloss...." She looked away from him. He sensed something in her. A small hint of negative energy. But as was normal, he couldn't tell what. But if...yes, he remembered this. If there was even a hint of that, then there was something wrong...sometimes terribly wrong...he lowered his head and sat back, against a tree nearby. She sighed softly, so softly that nobody could hear, nobody would have seen it either. But somehow he could still tell, he still knew. He also knew it probably meant that she was relieved. "Thank you.." This was strange...such a strange feeling. He knew things so easily, they were so old, and so well known, while at the same time it was like he had learned several things new...  
  
But soon...maybe...he would have time...maybe enough time...to get used to carrying this knowledge, these...senses...  
  
~~~  
  
Okay!Yeah!I know!I'm not sure who reads my fanfic and how many, but I'm sure there's someone, reading this or not, that'll be like "What!?! Who the hell do you think you are pairing up my Xelloss with a made-up character??? I bet they don't even fit together!!" Well...to whoever who would like to say that or would like to criticize my work in that sense...just don't read it then. XP okay, well, I'll be working on chapter ten then! Oh, yeah, I know I should have put this up a whoooooooole lot earlier...but I'll just act like I already did. Slayers is not mine, it's copyrighted by it's rightful owners, but Xelloss is mine!No, just kidding, lol.Sarah and Jeffrisce, however, are both completely and rightfully mine. ^-^ well then, now that that's done, buh-bye~ 


	10. Chapter Ten of SN

Chapter 10 - A Little Story Cleaning  
  
Lina watched the two silently, puzzled, confused, surprised, even angry. She couldn't tell what was what right now. Why had Xelloss cried out? What was his connection with Aleinas? Why did he call him, uh, her, Sarah? Who was Aleinas? -What- was she?? This was all too frustrating! Too confusing! Too much of a headache!  
  
"Ha! Finally! Her identity's been revealed! Hahaha! Hey, Seliana, tell one of your people to cut me down. My job's ended, I don't want any part in this anymore. Come on, let me down!"  
  
Oh boy...right...with the fight and now this, everybody seemed to have forgotten the hanging mercenary. Well...better cut him down...wait, Seliana? Now what was that!?!?! "Hey! Tirrem! You knew Aleinas, Sarah, Seliana, whatever, and you didn't tell us anything!?!"  
  
"Does it matter, Inverse? Leave the man alone. And let him hang there for awhile.."  
  
Lina turned around to meet the other's gaze while Tirrem kept on shouting in the background. After a considerable number of censor beeps, the author decides to just shut him out completely by freezing the scene and popping in then slapping two pieces of tape on the 'poor' guy's mouth. Then she turns around to wave at the readers, pops out, and let's the story continue, starting from Lina's turning around.  
  
"You're wounded, you're weak, and your true identity has been revealed to all of us. So I think that you are in no position to boss me around right now. Or any of us for that matter. In fact, I think you're in more of a position to answer some questions and do a whole lot of explaining."  
  
"Then ask your questions, I will answer as truthfully and as much as I can.."  
  
"Well first, Aleinas? Sarah? Seliana? What is that? Which one's your real name!?"  
  
"Seliana was my birth name. Sarah is the one I changed it to. Aleinas Lisill Enkis is a scrambled variation of Seliana Lillis Senki. So all three can be considered my real name. My present, or preferred, full name is Sarah Lillis Senki."  
  
Sheesh, Lina never thought anybody could make even that little fuss about a name: birth name, changed name, scrambled name, full name.. "Okay, then who...no, what are you?"  
  
"If you are asking of my race, I am a chimera. But unlike Graywords, I am made up of four different species. Dragon, Mazoku, wolf, and golem. And I shall press the fact that I am not human and never have been. I press that fact because I consider being called human an insult to me."  
  
"Dragon? What kind of dragon?"  
  
"..."  
  
"What? You can't tell us what kind of dragon you are? Come on, spit it out. Golden? Ancient? Maybe white? What?"  
  
"A race of dragons of which none of you know of...except for Xelloss..."  
  
"Why is that? Is it some rarely seen dragon?"  
  
"...No, it's more like a race of dragons not meant to be known. Xelloss is probably the only being outside of my race that knows of it.."  
  
"Your race? Gah, who cares! Spit it out already! I'm going to make you tell me anyway!"  
  
"...You really are stubborn..." She sighed while Lina just kept getting upset and annoyed. "Silver Dragon..."  
  
"Eh..." Lina blinked. So did everybody else. Something was wrong...there was no such race..  
  
"I have never heard anything more ridiculous! Being a dragon myself, I should know about any other races of dragon, but I have -never- heard of any Silver Dragons!"  
  
"Then can you explain the color of my blood? Can you explain the healing spell I used before? What about the silver of my hair and eyes? Or perhaps my dragon form? Would you be able to explain that?"  
  
"No, I can't. But there can always be another possibility. And you haven't shown us any dragon form. So you can't prove that."  
  
"I cannot show it to you. 'Tis restricted. 'Tis restricted to even tell you anything about my race. To even mention the name of Silver Dragons. If ever that happens, 'tis a rule, a law of my race to erase any memory of it. And that is what I plan on doing...later...after this job is done.."  
  
"You're not going to erase my memory, no way! And job? What job?? And I have a few more questions, like how you and Xelloss know each other. Why are you helping us? How do you know about the temple? What's between you and Dynast? And even though I can understand hiding your appearance and race, I can't understand why you pretended to be a guy!"  
  
"...It's all a long story...but....I guess I'm willing to tell the lot of you.. Sit down, I doubt any of you want to stand during the whole of my story." Lina sighed as if breathing out some stress and then she sat down near Sarah who had slowly backed away to lean against a tree. Looking around, she saw that Zelgadiss and Amelia sat down nearby also, Filia sat down on her left, also next to Xelloss, Jeffrisce next to Sarah, and Gourry sat on her right. "Well... My story starts from when I was two.. You know that story Xelloss told you about the ghost priestess? That...story...is partly based on my own past... I was that little girl, a two year old Silver Dragon in human form, living with my parents in a human town. We were living there instead of the underground temple nearby because my parents were both chosen observers. People who kept watch over a specific location and gave a daily report on it. 'Tis our way of keeping track of the world, so that we would know if there was some plot to go against LoN's plans."  
  
"Lord of Nightmares...?"  
  
"Us Silver Dragons exist only as her servants, her eyes and ears of this world. We keep her informed through prayers, and very rarely she would pass on a demand, an order to the temples. I, however...am a bit different. And no, the temple you are looking for is not of the Silver Dragons. Even I do not know of its history though. Nobody does."  
  
"Then what are you?"  
  
"You'll find out if I continue my story."  
  
"Then keep going."  
  
"Well, that day, my birthday, a Mazoku showed up in our town. Gesnar, yes, that was true. The Mazoku was Sherra...Dynast Grausherra's general. My parents died there, even though they could have fought and won easily, they died. They had always put the secret of the race first, their own lives second...but they wouldn't put mine in danger. They helped me get away, helped me figure out the location of the temple so that I could teleport there. But I didn't do that until after I watched my house burn to ashes...the whole town eaten up by flames... I had gone to our backyard...the tree was still green...but then it was killed by her...It was because of the tree that Sherra had come. For its leaves and nuts. It couldn't be found anywhere but there, a special tree. I don't know its meaning or purpose, but I loved that tree...Heh. That's how I met Sherra, that's where my hatred for Dynast and any of his servants started. And that is how us two know each other.We met several times afterwards, after I became a grown woman, fought several times also. Also with her brothers, Grau and Grou. I've met Dynast once also...  
  
"Well, to continue, after that drastic trauma in such a young time in my life, I changed. Learning almost everything that I needed at the temple, I ran away one day, with this longsword that I forged." She gripped the silver hilt of her sword. "A compound of silver and steel, magically induced light weight and extra strength, and also has the ability to fuse with certain spells, or enforce them. It helped me numerous times when I ran away. But I still ended up in a laboratory. You can guess what happened in there...I was turned into a chimera. But seeing as nobody knows of Silver Dragons, when my experimenters checked what I was, they thought of me as a failure because of the unknown part of my being. Just being a what I once completely was saved my life.  
  
"They dumped me in the desert, a wild, lonely, scared, and partly insane little girl, too weak to even crawl, burning in a desert." Sarah chuckled a bit before continuing on. "Luckily for me, a certain Val Agares found me. Later transformed into ValGaav. And now, Valteria, as I hear it." Everybody looked at either Sarah, the baby Valteria, or both. "He helped me back to health, and his family and other Ancient Dragons made a necklace for me. Its pendant helped me calm down, return to a normal state of mind. I still wear it now." She pulled something out from behind her shawl. It was a small marble like stone, black, a very deep black. But when Lina looked at it carefully with eyes squinting, she could see something glittering..no, sparks, blue and yellow sparks inside. "Without it, I would gradually lose control of myself and my wolf instincts, plus the aggression of my Mazoku part would be out in the open, and I would once again be a wild chimera girl.  
  
"I lived with him and his family for quite a long time. Then later when I left them, Val gave me a little gift." She pulled out her sword and quietly mumbled something, then her sword suddenly transformed into a long and sleek staff of ebony. At the top was a large transparent crystal. "This... I was fond of staffs also so he gave me this. Watch, it even has a function." She tapped the sharp bottom tip on the ground and the crystal glowed with a white eery and ghostly type of light. Then tapping again, it turned off, then Sarah spoke something again at it turned back into her sword, which she puts back into her sheath.  
  
"That's...interesting..." Lina blinked. Then Amelia seemed to argue somewhat with herself, then gave up and asked something.  
  
"Alei-I mean Sarah-san. Then is it true that you were in love? Xelloss- san mentioned that in his storytelling, is it true?"  
  
Lina half noticed a glare in Xelloss's eyes, but she was focused more on Sarah.  
  
"...Yes...and no... It is true that I loved him, I still love him now, I'd have stolen that baby and taken care of him myself if it weren't for my own morals and my...service...but I have no way of knowing whether he loved me back, I never told him, and he never mentioned anything of the sort."  
  
"Oh...I see. That's just sad though.."  
  
"..... Well, to go on.. I became a mercenary, I took any job. Yes, what Xelloss had said about the jobs is also true. And princess, before you start going all Justice on me, I shall remind you, I am not, and never was, human. And that incident with my town and family changed my personality and way of thinking so drastically, I've almost become a completely different person. Yes, I was two, and it does seem very strange, but it isn't. I was mature enough to have a sure personality of my own... Anyway, forgive my rambling.  
  
"During this period of my life, I found what is called a Nightmare Prayer. You may have heard of it, then again maybe not."  
  
"The Nightmare Prayer? A piece of LoN herself, containing her knowledge, her wisdom, and a small fraction of her power..."  
  
"Hm... Seems you have. Yes, all of that is true. It is well known among Silver Dragons, and I found it. But what I found out, was of a battle between dragons. Ancient and Golden..." Lina thought she saw a small flicker of fire in Sarah's eyes, but it was gone before she could make sure. "I remembered Val and went out to the Kouma War, helped the Mazoku get rid of Golden Dragons. I made sure that I saved as many Ancient Dragons as I could though. And if there were any injured but not yet dead ones, I would heal them. That's when I met Xelloss here.  
  
"Being the most dangerous and powerful of the Mazoku fighting in the war, I stuck to him like glue. He could probably kill off both races easily. Fortunately, he likes to play. So that's what we did, play games. And a considerable number of Golden Dragons died. Ancients did too, but less than others. It was when he asked me for my name that I switched my named. Sarah. He later found out about my birth name though. Didn't really matter. So sticking in the war, sticking to Xelloss, and living out my human-like life was how I spent half of my lifetime. Around a thousand years."  
  
"Okay, then what's the deal with you...dying? And what happened to Xelloss before?"  
  
"I...A thousand years ago, I was with Xelloss...I learned to help him on some of his jobs when it benefited me. That was what I was doing....demo... One of many of our plans was foiled. We were after Gaav's servant, but had bumped into Gaav himself. Xelloss was going to die but I...the blast....." She fell silent. Lina waited a couple moments before continuing for Sarah.  
  
"You took the hit instead."  
  
Sarah nodded slightly and took a moment before continuing.  
  
"I didn't die immediately. I was bleeding to death, but was too weak to heal myself. And Xelloss, being a Mazoku, couldn't help me. Knowing I was going to die.. I had to erase his memory of me and Silver Dragons. Everything, completely. And there I was dying alone. When I lost concious, I thought that was the end of me, but I was wrong. Soon I found myself in a deep black abyss. It could have been the Sea of Chaos, it could have just been my blacked out mind. I don't know. What I do know is that I met LoN there and made a deal. In return for a second chance at life, I would pledge my service directly under her. So that's what I've been doing these past thousand years. Doing jobs for her, being her personal spy, maybe even her little toy."  
  
"Not her toy. LoN doesn't do that, she's not like Mazoku, she's their mother, as she is ours." Ours? Lina was going to ask about that but Sarah spoke first.  
  
"Ha, mother? I am a slave to her... She does not even give me freedom... I am a messenger of LoN...eternally... So now I can see why she chooses very few of us, and very rarely..."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait... So there are others with your same job? And Jeffrisce is also a Silver Dragon?"  
  
"Hai. But Jeffrisce is a little different. Just as humans each have their own magic capacity, we are born with different abilities. Luckily for me, I was born with several of those. Jeffrisce, however, was born with very few. He cannot cast our silver magic, in fact, he cannot cast any magic at all, even human's. He does, however, carry the ability to control dreams and the unconcious. That is why he created the Forest of Dreams as his home. That forest isn't actually real wood you know. 'Tis made up of his own imagination. 'Tis a dream, not reality. Even though it is a very real and physical dream."  
  
"Gah, you Silver Dragons seem to be just as complicated us."  
  
Sarah chuckled at her with an amused tone. "No, actually. Only some of us...most of us are just stuck up in those underground temples doing nothing. You have only met me and Jeffrisce. If you meet any of the priests or priestesses, you would swear that they were just moving statues. That is how our race is. We are originally born without a natural ability to feel. Some of us get lucky and are. Some others get lucky and learn to."  
  
"Eh, that's just...weird... Must be really boring in those temples of yours."  
  
"Hai... That's one reason I left." Jeffrisce chuckled this time. "Anyway, I think we should all get some sleep. Seliana is still weak, and even though she looks it...she's not well yet. Also, we've just come out of a tiring fight with..zombies, apparantly. If there's anything more to ask or talk about, save it for tomorrow. For her sake."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Lina yawned. "I have no problem with that anyway. Well, goodnight then."  
  
Everybody claimed a spot on the cold ground, not bothering to remake the campfire that went out during the fight. But Sarah and Xelloss stayed where they were.  
  
"Seliana, aren't you going to sleep?"  
  
"No, Jeffrisce."  
  
"Well...okay."  
  
~~~  
  
Okay, yeah, I know, I'm confusing ya'll up lol Gomennasai, minna-san. Hope it's still understandable enough lol reviews please!You can even criticize me!lol anything, just leave something for me to read!Thanks for reading my fanfic though!^_^ 


	11. Chapter Eleven of SN

Chapter 11 - A Sad Little Love Story  
  
Sarah sighed and looked towards the ground as everybody else laid down to sleep. After a few silent but brief moments, Xelloss got up and walked away into the thick of trees. A second after, Sarah got up after him. The both of them walked slowly away for awhile, then stopped, completely out of hearing range of the others, asleep or not. Sarah stepped up to Xelloss's side, both of them still quiet.  
  
"..I...I can't even say that I missed you.."  
  
She made no reply to that.  
  
"...This...This is all so strange.. These past thousand years I have been living my life as I had before I met you..demo... Now I don't know what to do, what to believe, what to think. A thousand years with you, and a thousand years just being a Mazoku. Tell me...why didn't you come back to me? Why didn't you crack the spell earlier?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Sarah...tell me...please..."  
  
"I said before that I have lost my freedom... Other than the ability to move and use my powers to get LoN's demands done, I have no freedom, at all. I cannot love, I cannot feel for others, I cannot be too close to my friends, I cannot let anyone really know of my existence. I am merely a puppet now. Try and cut my lines, and she will pull me back to her, take back the life that was meant to be dead years ago. She has no mercy, remember..."  
  
"It's not fair. None of this is fair."  
  
"It never is Xelloss, you know that."  
  
"Hai. That won't stop me from saying it though."  
  
"Haha...no, it won't." Sarah looked away to the right just as she felt the other's eyes upon her.  
  
"...and even the Lord of Nightmares won't stop me from doing this." Sarah didn't even have time to be surprised when Xelloss slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. And her only reaction was her thoughts about how sweet this kiss was with his lips on hers. A moment passed and Xelloss let his arm come to his side as he slowly pulled away, but Sarah leaned forward and put her arms around his neck to kiss him before their lips had even completely parted. Looking slightly taken aback at that, Xelloss hesitated a little before he put his arms around her again. So they stayed that way for a little while before they parted from the kiss, but they stayed standing there in each other's arms.  
  
"..." They just stared into each others eyes( yes, Xelloss's eyes were open ), both pairs of eyes saying something. Then finally the both of them opened their mouths and both spoke at the same time. "That!..."  
  
"Ano...you go first Xelloss.."  
  
"Ah... Well, I was just going to say that that...this...was surprising. I mean, during the time I've known you, I haven't seen you so close to anybody before...you especially wouldn't let me or yourself be so close..."  
  
"...Yeah...well...we were together almost a thousand years, but during that time, neither of us said anything or even hinted about our feelings...I don't think either of us even knew what we were feeling... You definitely couldn't tell me about mine because they're always blocked..."  
  
"Hai. That...could be one reason why I am so fond of you..."  
  
"Fond..?"  
  
"Eh... Well..."  
  
Sarah chuckled a little and took one step backwards to seperate herself from him. "Don't worry, I'm only teasing you."  
  
"Uh, wait.." Xelloss was thinking that she had suddenly felt offended and that that was the reason why she was stepping away, but before he could say anything as an apology, she said something that surprised him...somewhat greatly.  
  
"My first kiss...Do you know? You just gave me my first kiss. I have lived for little over two thousand years, and I have never recieved a single kiss until now. Funny, isn't it? But you know, I'm glad that my first kiss...was with you. Even if I did have to wait two thousand years, I am glad to have recieved my first kiss from you.... Xelloss, can you forgive me?" Sarah lifted her head to look at him with teary eyes. Soft and sad eyes of bright silver showing happiness and pain together. "Can you forgive me for what I've done? For erasing your memory? And...and for losing my freedom? Can you forgive me for not being able to be with you the way you want me to?" She looked as if the tears would just pour out, but somehow they refused to fall from her eyes. "Xelloss, I don't know what to do. If I try to go to you, if I try to run away from LoN to stay with you, and in love, I'll die.. And if I go back to LoN after I finish this job, I cannot be with you, by your side. And this cannot be changed by me, by you, by any dragon or human, not by any being except for LoN herself and you and I both know she won't do that.."  
  
She watched Xelloss's half pained face for a bit before turning her face away so that he couldn't see the tears streaming quietly down her cheeks. "I'm sorry.... I shouldn't have said that... But...we really should try and forget all this... We cannot allow ourselves to become any closer than we already are."  
  
"I'll find a way. Sarah, I will find a way. We are already too close, too...in....in.....too close... I won't stand by and just watch you leave or die, whichever way it turns out to be. I will find a way for us to be together, whether it be protecting you from even LoN, or if I have to swear my own service to her, I don't care. I will find a way, that I swear to you, I promise you."  
  
"Xelloss..."  
  
"Don't. I've made up my mind. Don't try to change it. I'll do whatever it takes, just as long as I can be with you."  
  
"...Baka...Baka! You'll die that way! You will die! She'll just kill you, can't you see, there's no way of winning over her! Baka! Bakamono!"  
  
She spun around and headed back to the clearing where the others were, barely noticing someone else's presence as she passed by him. Slowing down as she neared the clearing, she finally stopped at a tree and leaned against it. Then starting to cry again, she slowly slid down it, the tears streaming down her face, her back against the tree. Her sobbing was quiet, but the tears kept on coming. It was strange, to cry like this. It had been a thousand years since she cried this hard. And that was when she heard of the Ancient Dragons' murder... Why, how come she couldn't block out this sadness and pain just like she always did. Why couldn't she lock it up and push it aside as she did with her anger, depression, loneliness, even her happiness! Was this so bad, so terrible that she couldn't be her neutral emotionless self?  
  
"Baka...bakamono...Sarah...you.are.an.idiot..." A little more sobbing, and then she finally felt the presence of someone else...the same man she passed before. She recognized the aura immediately. Of course, because it stood out from all the others, there wasn't many like him, like her...a chimera... "Graywords, what do you want?"  
  
"Uh... Heh, you caught me." Graywords came out of the shadows of the trees and walked over to Sarah. Then sat down against a tree next to hers.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?"  
  
"Nope, not with my mind in this state."  
  
"I can't blame you. However, I am interested in how much you heard and saw back there." She must have wiped away her tears sometime because when she looked up at the other chimera, there was no trace of the tears that were in her eyes and on her cheek.  
  
"Well...basically, beginning to end..."  
  
She chuckled and looked at the ground in front of her. "And yet you have no advice for me? You do not mention your feelings or thoughts about any of it? Not that it matters. I can sense the little sympathy you feel for me. But do not, please, do not sympathize me, do not pity me, do not feel sad for problems that are my own. For they are mine and you have yours. It will only give you a headache, a mind to want to help others, and a stronger concience. And none of those are good..."  
  
"That's what you think. Sometimes they can be good though. That's what I've learned while travelling with these people and their insanity."  
  
She chuckled again in an amused way. "Insanity? That is not called insanity my dear chimera, that is called a great big headache with a slight mix of fun and confusion. Crazy is either great stupidity or great daring. Insanity would be Xelloss. Psychotic would be war between heart and mind. Havoc is Lina. Turmoil is the world's torment, or in short, humans. Chaos...would be me when I go berserk with anger."  
  
Zelgadiss perked an eyebrow at her words. "You seem to have a sure definition of every one of those words."  
  
"Heh. I have more. Silence is a soundless atmosphere of pressure, either meaning danger, or solemness. Quiet is the still yet gently flowing tranquility of a cool summer's day with the buzz of bees and smell of wildflowers, or a walk in the woods at dawn when only a few birds are singing without breaking the peace and the scent of new morning dew mixes with the fresh leaves and soil. Peace is the sweet air and quiet of love or the ending of a war. War is havoc, turmoil, confusion, hatred, revenge, pain, battles of both the soul and body, sadness, worry. Hate is the base of all negative energy, all negative feelings, while it is all of them put together. Revenge is a meaningless and pointless determination that merely wastes away at a person's life. Sadness and depression are like pits of darkness and abyss that threatens to drown you in your own tears. The difference between the two is that you can be pulled from sadness with someone's help or by climbing out yourself. Depression is a caged pit, barring you from the outside world, making it much harder to escape from its abyss."  
  
"Interesting... You sound like you know everything."  
  
"Maybe I do. But even the wisest and the most oldest of beings cannot know everything."  
  
"You're right... Especially when it comes to love, huh?"  
  
"Love...love you say....love is something that cannot be explained or expressed through one thing, nor a million things, yet it can be expressed wholly through that one word, or one small action. Love is itself, yet a hundred million other things, love is one thing, and love is all. Inexplainable, but expressable, clearly seen, but unseeable, existing, but not there. I could say several things, maybe even say all that I have to say about it, and yet I would not be able to say everything. I could tell you all of my feelings about it, yet there would be many many feelings left unsaid. Love is all that and so much more, and so different for each individual. So no, nobody can truly know anything about love until they have truly learned about all else in this world and have experienced so many different things. Even I, someone who has not only gone through her own experiences but also has been with and seen others with their own experiences, can truly know everything. That is the law of life, and it is in death which we are free from these laws, but we also loose our ability to think, to understand, to learn, to know. That is the way everything is..."  
  
Sarah shook her head a bit and then looked up at Graywords to see a slightly surprised face watching her. "What?"  
  
"Uh, nothing..." He looked away from her.  
  
"...Oh...heh...strange to hear someone who looks to be around twenty to speak of things like that, isn't it? Well do not let my appearance fool you. I am still much much older than you, as you know already. Try not to be so surprised."  
  
"I will. But even you have to admit that it's hard not to. You look twenty, don't look like the type to talk of things like that, and you...you're..."  
  
"Stop, go to sleep. You do not want to be too tired when we leave early in the morning."  
  
"I'm fine. I can get through. And besides I can't slee-"  
  
"I said sleep, Graywords. I think I remember saying that it is better for you to listen to me."  
  
Sarah looked at him with hard eyes, the silver now looking more like an icy grey. She saw him open his mouth to say something, then noticing her narrowed eyes, he turned away and went over to his spot somewhere between Amelia and Gourry. But before laying down, he asked her something.  
  
"Before I sleep...Sarah...could you tell me what it was you were thinking? When you had seen my face the first time?"  
  
"....." A moment of silence and then she smiled slightly at him, her eyes still an icy grey, but a momentary shine of bright silver could have been seen if Graywords hadn't been looking the opposite direction. "I was thinking...that you were...cute..." She sensed surprise in him, which amused her somewhat. "Now go to sleep, Graywords."  
  
"Uh, right.." He laid down on his side and slowly fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
"MESHI!!!!" Gourry and Lina yelled happily at the same time as their companions watched them speed into town and straight into a restaurant. Soon afterwards they heard shouting and fighting. When they finally came in front of the building, they could hear the metal clanking of fork against fork, knife against knife.  
  
"We've made much better progress than the past few weeks, now that we've been rid of those mercenaries and bandits." Jeffrisce followed the others inside the restaurant with Sarah.  
  
"Hai." She sat down quietly at one of the two tables that were pushed together  
  
"Lina-san! Gourry-san! Does the nearest restaurant always have to be the first stop at every town!?!"  
  
Lina looked up at the blonde woman with a drumstick in her mouth. She said something with a happy face and then sort of yelled with her mouth still closed over the drumstick because Gourry had stolen her plate of sausages. This caused Filia to sweatdrop a bit.  
  
Zelgadiss was quietly drinking a cup of coffee while eating his own small meal, making sure that Lina or Gourry couldn't steal any of it. Amelia was protecting her own food while eating it. Jeffrisce was happily eating some bread and soup, complimenting it while chit-chatting with Sarah at his right. Sarah herself was only sipping at a glass of wine. Her hood was up and her hair pushed back. She was also sitting in her chair so that she was facing away from Xelloss who was sitting next to her and looking cheery as usual.  
  
After Lina and Gourry had their third helpings, Filia started scolding them again. Xelloss interupted with a happy little note and then she snapped at him, insulting him several times, causing his eyebrow to twitch several times. But before he could insult her back, Sarah said something that surprised Filia and Amelia, also catching everybody else's attention.  
  
"Shut up, Copt. You have no right to insult Xelloss with those words. You also have no right to be so prejudice against Mazoku, just as the rest of you. Especially you, a Golden Dragon." She glared at Filia from under her hood with narrowed eyes. "You and your race did not only fight with the Mazoku, but you killed your own kind. I do not know how you came by to be mother of that Ancient Dragon, whether you are different from the others of the Golden Dragons, whether there is a good reason or bad for you to take care of him, or even if you really do care about him, I do not care. In my eyes you are still one of them. So do not dare think even for a second that you have any right at all to call that baby yours, or call Xelloss filthy. He is not filthy, he is not rotten, he is not evil, and he is -definitely- not raw garbage. He is just a Mazoku, leave it at that."  
  
Sarah put down her now empty glass and got up from her seat, quickly leaving the restaurant.  
  
"H-hey! Seliana! Wait for me!" Jeffrisce got up clumsily and went after her. Xelloss gripped his staff as if about to get up and leave also, but instead he let go and sat back in his chair again.  
  
"What just happened?" Gourry blinked at everybody.  
  
"I believe Sarah just became upset at the fact that a Golden Dragon was insulting me, added with the annoyance during the whole trip that the reborn ValGaav is now being taken cared of by a Golden Dragon. Or she could be very angry. And another reason could be that I am just sitting here doing nothing but eating Filia's...remarks."  
  
"I see no reason for her to be angry at me. I said nothing to her and what she said made no sense at all. She's just mad."  
  
"Well that would be your opinion. Mine, however, would be that you just have a much smaller and limited view on things, and that you just do not like to accept new and different people... Just like all the other Golden Dragons."  
  
"What do you mean by that, Mazoku?"  
  
He grinned at her cheerily, although there could be seen a hint of malice. "Sore wa...himitsu desu." He got up from his seat and left the restaurant just as cold and calm as Sarah had.  
  
"...Is Xelloss mad about something?" Gourry asked and looked to everybody for an answer.  
  
"Hmph, that demon priest doesn't have feelings, he can't be mad about anything but my insults."  
  
"But Filia-san, Xelloss-san hasn't ever reacted that way towards you before."  
  
"Amelia's right, I have no idea what just went on, but I know that Sarah was atleast upset about something, and Xelloss was much more than that."  
  
Zelgadiss sighed as he put his empty cup down and turned away from the door which he was watching before. "You still haven't figured it out yet?"  
  
"Figure out what, Zel?"  
  
"Those two."  
  
"Huh?" Lina blinked at him blankly for a moment and then it dawned on her. "They...Them...Together...But Xelloss is a Mazoku, and Mazoku can't feel."  
  
"Actually, apparantly they can..."  
  
"Zelgadiss-san! I can't believe I'm hearing that from you! You are the only sensible person in this group other than me, how can you say that that, that, that, that demon of demons! can feel!?"  
  
"You would believe it too if you saw what I saw. No, I won't tell you, it's not in my right. But there's no mistake."  
  
"So then...then Sarah-san got angry at Filia-san for yelling at Xelloss- san and, like he said before, for being a Golden Dragon taking care of the only Ancient Dragon left? And Xelloss-san got mad at Filia-san for...oh! For calling Sarah-san..mad..."  
  
"You are all thinking nonsense! I don't know what you saw, Zelgadiss-san, but I will not allow myself to believe that someone like Xelloss can have a heart!" Filia got up and somewhat stomped outside.  
  
"Gah! Now all three are all mad at each other!"  
  
Zelgadiss sighed. "This is going to be one long trip..."  
  
~~~  
  
"You do not need that much food, Inverse."  
  
"What are you talking about??? I am not planning on getting starved out in the desert!"  
  
"Have it your way then." Sarah turned around and left the store and walked down the path. Jeffrisce wanted to follow, but he was stuck carrying lots and lots of food plus a few canteens of water. Lina, Jeffrisce, Filia, and Gourry were all left there in the store. The rest followed after Sarah to the leave the town. "Are the rest of you okay with that much?"  
  
"Yep! Besides, if it isn't, we can just take some from Lina or Gourry- san's packs." Amelia smiled brightly, happy after their nice meal and plus she was walking next to Zelgadiss. Xelloss was behind Sarah, looking happy, but quite silent.  
  
"HEY!!! WHO TOLD YOU GUYS TO GO AHEAD WITHOUT US!?!?!?!" The members left in the store caught up with them.  
  
"You were too busy food shopping. I am not fond of wasting time. Please try to keep up."  
  
"Seliana...TT Could you please help me?"  
  
"They piled it on you, I wish not to hold any of that like a slave. If carrying all that is so hard, then dump it on the ground so that Inverse can carry it."  
  
"Do that and I'll give you a whopping..." Lina's voice.  
  
"TT Seliana!!"  
  
"Stop bothering me..."  
  
"Seliana, you're being so mean!"  
  
"Jeffrisce...otouto...now is really not a good time to bother me..."  
  
"I'm not in much of a good situation either!" By this time, Jeffrisce was next to Sarah whom...landed a nice hard fist on his head, causing him to stop in his tracks and sway dangerously. Lina and Gourry yelled and took their packs of food before Jeffrisce fell forward, face-flat on the ground.  
  
"That was a bit harsh, Sarah, don't you think?"  
  
"I warned him...twice...I think that is enough."  
  
"Still, he is one of your special friends."  
  
"I think you should have figured it out by now, friend or no, it does not effect me.."  
  
"No, it doesn't, does it? Oh well, guess it isn't my problem."  
  
"Exactly, it is not your problem."  
  
"Why are you being so snappy? Knowing you, you should have gotten over what had happened in the restaurant by now."  
  
"Oh? Well then, I guess you really do not know me. You want to know why? Because I have finally come to know how it feels to be jealous." She quickened her pace out of town.  
  
"Jealous? Hey Xelloss, do you think Seliana is jealous of Filia because of how you two get along? I mean, you just do nothing while she throws insults at you, even when you're visibly getting angry at her."  
  
"But I do the same."  
  
"Yeah, but first you wait, like you're trying to suppress your anger first. In her eyes, she might see it as you don't want to be angry at Filia."  
  
"That's-"  
  
"Nonsense, yeah, but you know jealousy better than anybody. In fact, you know she isn't completely Mazoku, so she does have feelings, so you should be able to understand her. Strange, you don't completely understand her like you do humans and dragons."  
  
"Ah, even you have to admit that she is different. Zelgadiss is a chimera, a mix of things just like her, yes, but he is still very predictable. Sarah, however, will sometimes be like a Mazoku, sometimes like a dragon, sometimes even human even though she isn't and never has been one, and her feelings also depend on her mood and how sharp her wolf instincts are."  
  
"Really? Hm...I never knew...I never even thought about that. Hey, that's why yo-" Xelloss hit Jeffrisce on the head and he rubbed the painful double lump on his head. "Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu." He smiled and then went ahead to try and catch up with Sarah. The others either groaned, sighed, complained, or slumped as they also tried to catch up.  
  
~~~  
  
Um...yeah, this was kind of a more...meaningless chapter lol.well, I'll be working on chapter 12 then!^-^ Reviews please! 


	12. Chapter Twelve of SN

Chapter 12 - A Cave...Oh, Nice  
  
"We've been walking and walking and walking and walking for days now! I've had enough of this sun and sand!!" Lina fell forward onto her stomach.  
  
"Me too." Gourry fell next to her in the same way.  
  
"Sarah-san, how much longer do we have to go?"  
  
"Not very far. If we go quickly enough, we can reach those cliffs within a few hours."  
  
"A few hours...that's what you said three hours ago!" Filia exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, but I also said if we go quickly enough. Inverse, Gabriev, and Saillune are all slowing us down too much."  
  
"But Seliana, they're humans, people, it can't be helped."  
  
"They need to learn to get through things like this. Otherwise they're hopeless."  
  
"Hey! I'm not hopeless! And don't go off without me!" Lina got up wearily and pulling Gourry up on his feet, the both of them stumbled forward to catch up with the rest of the group, only ending up in the sand again.  
  
"Sarah! How can you? We have all been going on like this for days. Even if we can take it, Lina, Gourry, and Amelia-san are still humans! And they are people, like you and me. How can you be so heartless??"  
  
Sarah growled at Filia's voice but stopped, turned around sharply and walked back. She ignored the blinking from the others as she pulled Lina to her feet and then picked her up, carrying her over her shoulder. Lina started to yell and refused to be carried, but Sarah casted a sleeping spell on her and then continued on forward.  
  
"I am only carrying Inverse. The rest of you figure out who is going to carry Gabriev and the princess."  
  
With that, she walked forward across the sand at a brisk pace. Jeffrisce shrugged and picked up Gourry while Zelgadiss was left to carry Amelia, who started blushing while politely refusing. Then they all caught up to Sarah and the peacefully sleeping Lina.  
  
"So what do we do when we get to the cliffs?"  
  
"Climb."  
  
"Climb!? That!? While carrying these three??"  
  
"They will have had enough rest by then. Inverse might cause trouble, so her I shall keep carrying even when we climb. She'll be awake by the time we get to the cave."  
  
"Cave? What cave?"  
  
"Sarah's cave, I believe."  
  
"You still remember that, do you? Well good for you. It just so happens to have a portal connected to one near the lake we are looking for."  
  
"Then you must have been there before."  
  
"No Copt, I have not. In fact, I never knew of its portal until LoN told me of it. Which was not too long before I met this group."  
  
"So you've never been to the temple itself?"  
  
"No, I am afraid not, Graywords. So when we reach the temple...whatever lies there, a test or a challenge, I must go through it also. Then again, this journey itself could be the test..."  
  
"That doesn't really make much sense Seliana. How can the journeying be a test when there's someone leading? And what kind of a test would that be?"  
  
"Jeffrisce, you think too little. Spend a little more thought on these things, won't you?"  
  
"Uh...think too little? Thanks a lot..."  
  
"You shouldn't really take much offense from Sarah. Her hobby is criticizing others after all."  
  
"Maybe so, but I would be grateful if you would not say that in front of me so....bluntly..."  
  
"Does that mean that I am annoying you?"  
  
"No, just offending me, not that I really mind, I guess. But I thought that you were much more polite than that. More polite than the average Mazoku. But I guess you are that average Mazoku."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't know about that. I consider myself a unique being, Mazoku, of course, but still unique in my own way, as everybody else."  
  
"Ah, I see, is that how you feel about dragons also? For example, this Copt, an ex-priestess of the Fire Dragon King, mother of the last of Ancient Dragons, and, perhaps the -only- emotional Golden Dragon that has dared to insult you directly. Is that what you consider unique? Perhaps unique is a word you like to use in place of fond characteristics."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
"Well I do not, and you cannot change my mind."  
  
"I am sure I can."  
  
"I am sure that you cannot."  
  
"Well then, we shall see."  
  
"Yes, we shall."  
  
Zelgadiss sighed while Filia was trying to suppress her feelings towards Sarah. Ever since they left that town Xelloss and Sarah had been quietly and calmly arguing and throwing insults at each other. So calmly that if you didn't listen to their conversations carefully enough, you'd think they were having a nice afternoon chat. But as Zelgadiss listened, he could tell they were trying to make the other angry and hurt. Xelloss just couldn't figure out why Sarah would be jealous of Filia and so refused to believe that. So he was angry at Sarah for a different reason. He could be thinking that Sarah was doing this on purpose so that he would hate her, but that was Zel's thoughts.  
  
This was why the two were arguing with each other so much. It was interesting to watch Xelloss arguing in this certain way, though, because whenever he argued with Filia, it was very noticeable because he would twitch, look a bit malicious, or his voice would hold that teasing tone. Right now though...his face was still the same, as if that cheery grin and happy closed eyes were plastered right onto his face. And he spoke normally, just like Sarah spoke as she normally did, and he looked unbothered by it all...but hearing his replies and remarks towards Sarah, he was definitely upset at the least.  
  
Three hours later, Zelgadiss sweatdropped. This time Xelloss and Sarah were arguing again, just like before...but this time they were talking about Filia and both were calmly spitting out little insults at each other and her. So now Filia was angrily joining in on the argument. This caused Xelloss to twitch slightly, and Sarah...her voice just became deathly cold and silent, a bit threatening also.  
  
"Hey, guys, guys, Xelloss, Filia, Seliana, calm down, you can't all keep fighting while we climb the cliffs."  
  
"You stay out of this before I hurt you Jeffrisce."  
  
"Seliana, ^^; I said calm down."  
  
"Do you think you are my anger counsellor?"  
  
"Um...no?"  
  
"Good. If that was what you were thinking, your face would have been stuffed into a pile of rough gravel by now." A sleeping Lina still hanging over her shoulder, Sarah started climbing up the steep cliff that the group had just reached. Next followed a somewhat nervous Jeffrisce, then Xelloss, and then Filia. Zelgadiss and Amelia were left to wake the sleeping Gourry(he fell asleep on the way)before they followed them up.  
  
"So, when we get up there, are we going straight through the portal, or can we have a rest?"  
  
"I was waiting for someone to ask me that. I plan to stay there for a few days before going."  
  
"A few days? Three?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Why so long?"  
  
"Because we have enough time, and during that time, these humans we have in our group need to rest up to full health and get ready for whatever might be at that temple, or just the lake."  
  
"Oh... And you have no problem with that?"  
  
"No. I had problems earlier because I just wanted to get to my cave. Once we are there, everything is fine. Anything ahead of that is not my problem except for what might be laid directly in my path."  
  
"Oh, I see...then... You weren't really complaining about them being humans but how slow they were being?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Why Sarah, I think Grau was right last time we met him. You have gone soft. During the time I knew you I never thought that you would actually really care for a human. But I guess now you care about all of them as individuals, just like humans themselves."  
  
"Shut up. I have not gone soft. If I was allowed to, I would cut this girl's throat right here for being such a damn nuisance. But being one of your lord's top pawns in her plans and also a being that can serve LoN in one out of two ways, I cannot. Two different things would happen. You would be forced to fight me to make sure that I would not be able to kill her, and sooner or later, LoN would mark me a traitor and pull me back to my death. I do not favor either."  
  
"Either? I do believe that you have no reason to be afraid of a fight between us."  
  
"....." Sarah stopped in her climbing for a moment and then started up again at twice the speed as before.  
  
"Oops, I think I hit a weak spot just now." Xelloss grinned cheerily and continued at the same speed. As he did, Zelgadiss wondered why Xelloss was bothering to do such physical work. Actually, he wondered why he even bothered to stay around. Was it because of Sarah? He wouldn't know his reasons. All he knew was that Xelloss had been acting differently ever since Sarah joined their group, even when she had been acting. They must have had some past. And remembering what he had seen before that night that Sarah was revealed, he thought...they must have gone through a lot for the two of them to be the way they were, and for a Mazoku like Xelloss to...love...  
  
"Zelgadiss-san, do you think it's really possible for Mazoku to have feelings?"  
  
He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know Amelia, I really don't know."  
  
"...Well...if that's true...then I wonder why they just can't feel. Uh, discluding Xelloss-san."  
  
He thought about what she had said. He hadn't thought of that himself. If Mazoku could feel, then why didn't they? Then something that Sarah said suddenly popped up. 'That is how our race is. We are originally born without a natural ability to feel.' If that was the case for Silver Dragons...then maybe it was the same for Mazoku? Sarah had also said that the priests of her race were like moving statues. Mazoku weren't exactly like that...so...maybe they do feel emotions after all, just not positive ones. Seeing Xelloss, they definitely become angry, and anger -is- an emotion, good or bad. So even if they couldn't love, they were definitely not completely without feelings.  
  
"Only a little more, come on, Seliana's already gone in." Jeffrisce was looking down at them from the small mouth in the cliffside. Xelloss got up and in on his own, so did Filia(she refused Jeffrisce's hand.She's still quite upset from the argument before with Sarah and Xelloss)but the others accepted his help gratefully. Well, Zelgadiss only mumbled a quiet thanks, but the other two happily smiled and thanked him. Then they all headed inside.  
  
First it was a little dark, but they soon found themselves in a large chamber with a few torchs, a few more tunnels connected to it. They looked around in awe at the color of the cave. It was beautiful. A pinkish red with purples and blues, a little green here and there. In some spots there was also a little orange and sometimes yellow. The firelight of the torches sort of made the whole chamber sparkle and glitter.  
  
"Wow...this place is beautiful..." Amelia whispered quietly as if it would be a great sin and terrible unjust crime to break the silence of the beautifully colored cave. Then the ones in this large chamber heard footsteps coming from one of the tunnels, and then Sarah's cool and pretty much monotone voice stabbed into the calm atmosphere like a knife.  
  
"That is why I like to sit here and think. It has a rather relaxing and peaceful air about it. It is much easier to think. Any of you are welcome to come here and do the same during our stay here. However, right now I should show you to your own rooms. Do not expect as much beauty as this though. This is the only chamber with this many colors. The rest are basically dull and boring." She moved from the mouth of the tunnel over to another one and walked inside without waiting to see if the others would follow.  
  
All of them took an extra moment to look around before they went to follow Sarah. Jeffrisce, Zelgadiss, Filia, then Amelia and Gourry. Xelloss must have already gone into some other tunnel.  
  
"Remember, above the opening of this tunnel is a glass orb with a crescent moon lit inside it. Any chambers down this tunnel are all used as bedrooms. They all have the neccesary furniture and light, but there are no fireplaces." The silver haired chimera stopped in front of a curtain before pulling it back to show a fairly large room with a bed with a peacefully sleeping red-head, a couple torches, some extra blankets, a drawer, and a small round table with one wooden chair. "This is the warmest of the rooms, so Inverse and Saillune should sleep here."  
  
"Arigatou Sarah-san."  
  
Sarah gave her an unemotional look and then shrugged slightly. "I am not doing this out of kindness. That bed is too small for two, so one of you need to spread out those blankets and sleep on the floor. But having seen Inverse's sleeping habits, I suggest you sleep on the bed and Inverse on the floor. I cannot allow my clients to be beaten during sleep." She let go of the curtain, hiding the room from view, and she continued forward, stopping at a second room. When she pulled the curtain open, it showed a second room just like the first, with the exception of a certain sleeping sorceress. "Here, I am not sure who to put. This room and the one before are really the only warm rooms, and I do not know how Copt and Jeffrisce take the cold. But Gabriev, I believe, would need to sleep in this room, meaning either Graywords or Jeffrisce need to sleep here."  
  
"Me! ^-^ I've been wanting a nice warm room for quite awhile."  
  
"So you plan on putting me in a cold room!?"  
  
"Hey, I said me! Seliana, can I?"  
  
"Hai. There is no other choice. No matter how idiotic Gabriev is, his body can still feel cold, as he is human, and therefore if I put him in the next room, there is a possibility that he will catch a cold. And even if he does not, setting my human client in a cold room is not desirable. You, however, are not really my client as you did not join this group from the very beginning and your highest goal is not to get to the temple but to watch over this group. This discludes you from my checklist of clients. Meaning I have no reason to care for your health. But if you wish, I can find something for that baby to sleep in and cast a spell on it to keep him warm."  
  
"Hey, hey, stop ignoring me!"  
  
"Ugh! You are almost as cruel as that demon! Hai, I do wish to do that, but if you can cast a spell like that then why don't you just cast a spell on the whole room to make it warm?"  
  
"TT Both of you are ignoring me~!"  
  
"Simple, the spell would drain me while it is in effect. Yes, I could sleep to regain my energy, but if I sleep, the spell goes out, and I do not sleep all that much anyway. But for that little space it would not have much effect on me. Now," She turned to Jeffrisce and Zelgadiss. "Graywords, are you okay with Jeffrisce taking this room? You can either take the same room as Copt or you can take a room by yourself in the last one. Most coldest of course, but being what you are, it probably won't bother you in the least."  
  
"I don't mind. But if my room is the last then what about you?"  
  
"I just said before while talking to Copt that I do not sleep. I do not need a room and neither does Xelloss."  
  
"But you need to rest Seliana, you haven't slept at all since we left my forest."  
  
"I have gone a whole year without sleep and I can go for an eternity if I want. Anyway, if I sleep that baby will have no way of keeping warm unless he moves to a different room and this fool of a dragon will not want to be away from him."  
  
"Foo-!"  
  
"If that is what you were worried about then you could have just asked me."  
  
"Ah! Hey, Xelloss, since when were you standing here?" Gourry blinked at the shorter man right next and behind him.  
  
"Oh, since before."  
  
"Before when?"  
  
"Just before. Anyway, Sarah, it is true you can go on without sleep but that does not change the fact that you become tired and weary doing so. So you should get as much sleep as you can when you get the chance. And there will be no need to worry about Valteria since you can cast the spell and use me as an energy source instead."  
  
"Offering your services to me are you? Or are you offering it to this ex- priestess indirectly?"  
  
"E-"  
  
"I am merely offering a second possibility that includes you catching some sleep and the little dragon getting his warmth so that you, the guide of your so-called 'clients', may get your rest and be relieved of worries so that you can concentrate better on your job. For your clients are also mine, and if they are lead by a worn out and basically useless woman, that becomes my concern."  
  
"Stop i-"  
  
"Woman? Hmph, you took the time to specify. Fine then, I shall sleep for a night."  
  
"Four."  
  
"One."  
  
"Five."  
  
"We will only be staying for three days and three nights."  
  
"You two..." (quick note from author - To the reader(s)! Brace yourselves...)  
  
"Still five."  
  
"Two."  
  
"Five."  
  
Twitchtwitch..twitchtwitch...  
  
"...Three."  
  
"Um..."  
  
Twitchtwitch twitch  
  
"Six."  
  
"Three, that is final.!" Her voice had suddenly dropped a few pitches and became very sharp and silent, but cold and threatening. No, not threatening, killing. She wasn't very fond of sleeping, basically because if she was unconcious she couldn't keep an eye on things, meaning she would have to depend on someone else to keep things under close watch and she would never know when she would wake and what she might dream. It was those last two she was most afraid of. The unknown. Her life was mostly in order, she knew basically everything, she could tell anybody every detail about themselves, she could always guess their next move, their next words, thoughts even. Yet...in sleep...The Forest of Dreams hadn't been an exception. She was still scared even then, but she had known she needed those dreams.  
  
"Deal! Well then, I think you need to sleep in the last room with Zelgadiss."  
  
"Yes, I guess so."  
  
"Nani???" Zelgadiss blinked and stared at the two. "What the hell are you saying!?"  
  
"Well it is obvious that Filia-san will not allow herself to sleep with such a 'mad and cruel' chimera such as Sarah. She really is that stubborn."  
  
"Mad and cruel? Well I had no idea that the golden pridess, oh, priestess...ah, yes, it was ex-priestess. I really had no idea she called me mad. I must thank you for telling me that. But then again, you did not tell me, but rather insulted me through her. So I really must ignore it instead...this being which Copt calls..namagomi...nice name for him, is it not? No matter, he is right. Copt will not let me stay in the same room, and there are no more rooms, so I have no other choice but to sleep in the same room as you. Now I have no problem with that, you are a man that can be trusted, not to mention cute, and I have no miscomfort around any men. However, what do you think? Do you happen to have any problems with sleeping with a girl in the same room?"  
  
Twitch.....twitch....massive twitching...........................  
  
"Uh...well...not really.."  
  
"Then it is settled. This has all been set up comfortably for everyone, even me. I do not wish to sleep with that anger filled Golden Dragon either." Just as Sarah turned away to head back to the main chamber, the aforementioned anger filled Golden Dragon sort of...  
  
"HOW CAN THE BOTH OF YOU JUST IGNORE ME LIKE THAT AND TALK SO CALMLY IN FRONT OF ME AS IF YOU WERE TALKING OVER AFTERNOON TEA WHILE INSULTING ME AND TREATING ME AS IF I WERE NO MORE THAN A MERE MOUSE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE -NEVER- IN MY ENTIRE LIFE MET ANY TWO PEOPLE WHO ENJOY DOING THAT AS MUCH AS YOU TWO!!! AND YOU BICKER AWAY AT EACH OTHER SO HAPPILY AND UNEMOTIONALLY LIKE COMPLETE ENEMIES WHILE AT THE SAME TIME TEAMING UP JUST TO MAKE ME FEEL HORRIBLE!!!!!" This burst, eh, scratch that, this explosion....wait, scratch that again....this super nova greatly surprised Gourry, Zelgadiss, and Jeffrisce. Xelloss merely raised an eyebrow at Filia with a curious look and Sarah...well...she...  
  
"And since we are done with deciding on who goes where, I can show you the other different rooms there are and afterwards have dinner. Or you can do whatever you like and simply hear a few short notes. On the other hand, you might like to go follow Saillune and join her in her effort to escape my boring tone of speech, Xelloss's playful and happy irritation, and angry and hurt Copt's wrath. Whichever is fine by me." She then took a step forward but stopped there. "Yes Copt, I am pretending that that outburst never happened, and no, I am not sure how Xelloss was trying to treat you, but I, definitely, was not treating you as if you were no more than a mere mouse, but rather, as if you were no more, yet much less, than a pesky mosquito.an annoying tick.a white termite.a mere -ant-." Sarah greatly stressed the word 'ant' and stood still for a long moment before making haste to the main chamber.  
  
"Yare yare, that was certainly harsh.." Xelloss spoke slowly and quietly, showing even the least bit of pity towards the very surprised, perplexed Filia. Even he had never gone that far, and probably never would. Maybe pretend that someone hadn't just yelled a million times louder than the infamous Lina Inverse and continue the words he had been interupted in.maybe.but call someone no more than an ant? That was harsh, very harsh, and she had even added 'much less', making it even worse. That was something he would never do. It got plenty negative emotion out of a person, but he considered that to be too low for him. He did, after all, prefer to get his fill of negative energy through other ways. But he had never thought of Sarah as someone who would say that either. So now he started to think, why did Sarah say that? Did she really hate Filia that much? Did she really even have proper reason to?  
  
".....That...that....." Everybody turned to look at Filia. Her head was bowed and shadows hid her face. Her arms were straight and stiff at her sides with fists clenched tight. "...that monster!" She turned sharply around and ran down the tunnel, heading into the room that was to be temporarily hers. There were a few wet dots left on the floor.  
  
"Filia..." Gourry spoke her name softly. He knew what had just happened, and now he felt sad for the deeply hurt dragon. They all watched the curtain of Filia's room quietly before they left to do their own things. Gourry and Jeffrisce went inside their room. Xelloss and Zelgadiss headed towards the main cave chamber.  
  
"Hm...that was very cruel...even for Sarah."  
  
"That's strange to hear from you."  
  
"Hm? Why is that?"  
  
"Because you're the one who usually bothers us so damn much."  
  
"Ah, yes. But I would never go as low and cruel as that. Not in the case of words, atleast. But that really was much too cruel for that to have been Sarah. She is normally insulting and uncaring towards others, but only on the outside. Of course, most things she says are true, especially when they are about her own thoughts, but due to her still having her dragon part with her, she still has a mind for others. That keeps her from saying anything too painful. But just before she knowingly wounded Filia deeply. Hm.. I believe she also tried to upset me."  
  
Zelgadiss looked up at him with a funny look. What made him say so much all of a sudden? He couldn't know. So he ignored that and just thought about what he said. Then he heard voices coming from ahead. Amelia's and Sarah's. He listened more closely in curiousity.  
  
"Demo! That was still mean to do that, Sarah-san." Was she talking about what had happened before? Had she heard that even after leaving them?  
  
"If she were in my position she would have done the same."  
  
"Still! That doesn't mean you can go and just do everything your way!"  
  
"In this case, it does."  
  
"But she'll only be angrier later."  
  
"Then I can just do it again."  
  
"Demo!"  
  
"Stop it princess. Not everyone shares your thoughts on just things. Or how to seperate right and wrong. This is simply my way of doing things."  
  
"But it's still so...mean!"  
  
"Not mean, just a slight bit forceful."  
  
Xelloss and Zelgadiss finally came to stand at the opening of the tunnel with sweatdrop hanging above them both. Sarah was sitting cross-legged on the floor looking very bored with a sleeping and awkwardly sprawled out girl in front of her and in front of that a concerned looking Amelia standing over the other two. No, seeing that wasn't really strange. The reason for the sweatdrop was what Amelia had said next, and so the author apologizes for not typing it up earlier, but she had thought that it would have been better to type it after the sweatdrop even though the actual order is the opposite.  
  
"That's mean! Being forceful is mean! I mean, think about it. Lina-san wakes up from Filia-san's voice, you pass by the room just when she steps out and she spots you. She suddenly gets angry and opens her mouth to say something to express her anger, but before she makes even the slightest little sound, you cast a spell making her fall asleep again! That's just mean making someone who just woke up sleep again, unwillingly too! That's mean, forceful, unjust, wrong, and a violation of free will!"  
  
"What you are saying does not make much of an impression on me, neither does it make much sense. So just leave me be. This is just my way of taking care of things. Besides, Inverse needs her rest anyway. And it will do her a little good to skip dinner."  
  
"You mean to keep her away from food by keeping her asleep?"  
  
"No Graywords, I plan to push her meal to breakfast so that I can save atleast some of the food I have stored here. Which is not exactly much. If I want to keep Inverse and Gabriev in top shape though, I am going to have to somehow gather up much more food..."  
  
"That won't be easy unless you mind teleporting back and forth from here and some place with piles of food."  
  
"Hm... I could do that, but I am not fond of using my teleporting ability too much."  
  
"Why is that, Sarah-san?"  
  
"It makes me feel like a Mazoku. I have not much against them, but I do feel that they are quite lazy and take too much confidence in their skills. I also feel they overuse them a bit."  
  
"But it is always for a good reason, no?"  
  
"Good reason or not, my thoughts do not change." Sarah sighed quietly. "I guess I will just have to keep the two pigs from eating everything up at once."  
  
"Ano, Sarah-san...how are you going to do that?"  
  
She looked slightly thoughtful for a moment before returning to that serious look with basically no feeling. "I have no idea. I will have to see when it comes to it."  
  
"Seeing those two eat and what Lina will do to get her food, there isn't much chance of success."  
  
"For you or another human, no, there is not. I have enough confidence in myself though. I am sure I will figure something out. And if not, well, there is always force."  
  
Amelia and Zelgadiss both looked a bit unsure.  
  
"What if Lina-san gets so angry that she even casts a Fireball inside here? Then won't there be a cave in?"  
  
Sarah slightly raised an eyebrow. "Is Inverse really that careless? Well, no need to worry about that anyway. There is a spell casted on this cave that keeps it stable. I am not exactly sure what, but nothing changes around here. Almost as if stuck in time. No magic and no strength can break anything here, not even make a crack. I have seen it before. Even I have tried it. No mere human will be able to break the spell here."  
  
"So that was what I had felt earlier. You don't know what the spell is? Who cast it?" Zelgadiss asked in yet again more curiousity.  
  
Sarah shook her head slowly. "I was only the one who found this cave. It was always like this. Well, anyway, I should tell you which rooms are which." She got up to her feet quickly and turned to the wall with the group of tunnels. "I will say this again, the tunnel we just came out of has a crescent moon above it and only has rooms." She pointed to the tunnel straight behind Xelloss and Zelgadiss. "The one with the star leads up to a large room with three window-sized openings. There is a view of the sky, a view of the direction we came from, and a view of what is past these cliffs. The one with the half moon leads to the dining room. Surprisingly enough, there is also a kitchen. But unfortunately I do not cook, so it carries no use for me. Everything there works quite well, though. The full moon leads down a tunnel of obstacles and to three different rooms. One is for physical workout. It is very fitting for swordsman and martial artists. The second is basically empty. But you can find a pile of magical practice targets in the far corner. If desired, they can be used to practice magic aim. Other than that, you can do basically anything there. The magic around this cave is most strongest there, so if you need to boost any spells you want to use or practice, that is an ideal place. The third is a healing room. The obstacles in the tunnel are only dangerous enough to give a person several bruises and bodyaches, but nonetheless, the healing room is there. It can also get rid of fatigue after training or before. The tunnel with the empty black orb above it leads to a small pool of water. I have never thought of any use for it, but apparantly, that is the portal leading to our destination. The last tunnel with nothing above it leads to four bathrooms. Two for females, two for males. And I think in the case of perverts, they both have magical barriers that do not allow the undesired sex to enter. Interesting really."  
  
Xelloss sweatdropped at the mentioning of the magic barriers on the bathrooms and quietly slipped away without anyone's notice. Well, except for maybe Sarah's, but if she did notice him 'run away', she made no effort to show it.  
  
"Sarah-san..."  
  
"This place...seems to be a very useful place..."  
  
Sarah shrugged at Amelia and Zelgadiss. "Yes, and it has helped me in several ways. But it is more interesting and entertaining than it is useful. Indeed, this place is a curious mystery. However, there is no way of which I know of that will lead to the answers of all the questions spinning around this cave. Anyway, I think I shall go get dinner prepared. Do whatever you like in the meantime." She left them and went down the tunnel of the half moon, disappearing at the turn before anybody could say anything. She certainly liked to walk at a terribly quick pace.  
  
"...Zelgadiss-san..."  
  
"Yes Amelia?"  
  
"We've been through a lot of things...but this has to be the most interesting yet mind-boggling adventure yet..."  
  
"I'll have to agree with you on that.." A sigh escaped Zelgadiss's mouth.  
  
~~~  
  
Did I overdo it a bit?^^;; well um..anyway, on to chapter 13!*skips happily away....well, no, actually...she runs away to escape any wrath of Lina and Filia fans.then she pops up again for a moment* Oh, I think I should rewrite this story after it's finished so um...any suggestions, please say in review, I'd really appreciate it!^_^ *runs away again in case of any readers that want to hurt her ;* 


End file.
